The Three Musketeers 2
by Dusty Kenyon
Summary: A sequel to a great movie by Disney. It is about Mickey, Donald, and Goofy returning for another adventure. However it seems not everything is as it appears to be. Please give reviews.
1. Chapter 1

The Three Musketeers

2

Chapter 1

It was a lovely summer evening. The birds were singing, the air was crisp, and a cute mouse couple was laughing the time away. It had been at least three years since the time when Captain Pete had tried to take over France by kidnapping the princess at the opera. The three Musketeers had stopped him just in time. Since then France had gotten along with the change quite well. It could be that they favored the new caption of the musketeers more then Pete. If you're wondering who this is, it is none other then the one who brought Pete to justice in the first place, Mickey Mouse. He and Minnie Mouse were the couple I was telling you about in the first sentence.

" Oh Mickey this is so romantic." Minnie squealed. Minnie was the princess of France. Her mother and father, the queen and king of France, were away at the time of Pete's 'almost' takeover. In case any of you were wondering why Pete had to steal Minnie at the opera it is because of two reasons. The first of these reasons was that all of Paris would be there, the second is that Minnie's parents would return from their trip the next day, and with their return it would be harder to steal three royal family members from under the musketeers' noses.

"Well any thing for my gal." Mickey said.

" Oh. It's just a shame we can't wed." Minnie said. " If you were only a prince." Minnie was of royal stature. At her old kingdom in England she could have married anyone. But the customs of France were different. The law was clear she had to marry a prince.

" Well I was nothing but an orphan, a janitor, and a boy with many friends before I became a musketeer and met you. After that I became the happiest mouse on Earth, and that's all I need." Mickey sighed It was true he was abandoned when he was not even two. He had been left to die ion a box on the street. Luckily he had already learned how to write, how to walk, count, and talk. He was a smart lad. It was even rumored he had unknown powers. He was also lucky enough to find three fun and loyal friends. His friends are Donald Duck, Goofy, and a small puppy he named Pluto. They are still friends to this very day.

As they reached the palace they slowed down." Well your birthday is coming up soon." Mickey stated." Do you know what you want?"

Minnie giggled. " Oh Mickey, you know it's not for fifteen days." Minnie said. " But if you must know what I want more then any thing in all of France is to be wed with you." Minnie looked dreamily into Mickey's eyes. She could see the warm cozy feeling of welcome in them. She was so caught up in them that she tripped over the lower step of the stairs.

" Careful now" Mickey said stretching out his arm to catch her. He caught her arm and she instantly spun round. The spin was so quick Mickey had little time to react. Minnie's lips met Mickey's. She felt a great warmth sweep over her and fireworks ignite. Mickey felt as if a sweet aroma had swept in and an angel was standing before him. The moment ended quickly but they would never forget it.

Minnie blushed a bright pink. Mickey thought she looked cute that way, especially in this new light. He couldn't believe that moment had just happened. He was left wishing for more. "Well good night Mickey." Minnie said.

" Yeah, good night." Mickey replied. They looked at each other one more moment before they departed.

As Mickey made his way back to his house he felt lonely. He had never been out so late at night before. No time seemed to pass when he was with Minnie. He decided to take a turn down a dark alleyway. It seemed a good shortcut at first, but he wasn't prepared for the surprise he would get that night. Down that alley there just happened to be a meeting going on between two hooded figures. Mickey looked curiously at them. It must be eleven o' clock by now. What men would be out this late?

He was about to go up to the hooded men and ask what they were doing when, all of a sudden, a big burly figure lopped out of the shadows; three more hooded figures closely followed him. Mickey ducked behind a nearby crate and held his breath. As he peaked around the crate he briefly saw the face of a hooded figure. It was a Beagle Boy, one of Pete's cronies. No doubt the burly figure was Pete himself. " Well, you're late Pete. Me and my master don't have time to sit around." A hooded figure said.

" Shut your mouth." Pete exclaimed. "We had some trouble, you see. I'm here now so shut it." Pete turned to one of his henchmen and held his hand out for something. One of the Beagle Boys put a big gold pouch in his hand. Pete snatched it away and held it in his hands.

"My apprentice will not cooperate unless it is ten thousand pounds." The other hooded figure said. Its voice was raspy and strident. Mickey could tell it was a woman. She was the smallest one there.

" Well the professor was stubborn at first but I think he gave in after a while of torture. And do you really want to upset, him?" Pete grinned. " The plan is fool proof as long as he does his job as planned." With that Pete thrust the parcel into the woman's arms. She opened it greedily. A sudden green light filled the alley. Mickey was about to find out what it was when the women abruptly looked up.

" A SPY!" the women shouted. The green light illuminating her face Mickey could see she was an old duck. The Beagle Boys turned around and an expression of anger spread across their faces and they charged at Mickey. Mickey pulled his hood up and sprinted into the square. No doubt Pete was thinking of a way to steal the throne again. The Beagle Boys were in hot pursuit until the doors of a church opened across the way.

The Beagle Boys not wanting their identities shown to the public turned on their heels and sped away. Mickey stopped for a breath only when he was miles away from the alley he had seen the meeting in. He couldn't stop thinking of it. What was in the bag? What professor had Pete tortured? Who were the two figures with them? Why did Pete need their help in the first place? Why was he asking so many questions?

Mickey caught his breath and ran back to his house. He lived with his friends Goofy, Donald, and his dog Pluto. It was in the Musketeer district. All musketeers lived there and their base of operations was there too. Pete would most likely to go there first.

Mickey lumbered into his room, slumped onto his bed, and feel into a disturbed sleep.

Chapter 2

Donald came down the grand staircase of the apartment. He yawned a steady yawn. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw a very tired Mickey slumped over the kitchen counter. "Wahhh?" Donald shouted." What happened to you? Weren't you supposed to be doing the day patrol this morning?"

Mickey looked up. His eyes had big purple bags under them " I'm sorry Donald. I was just out so late last night with Minnie. I'll go out right away." Mickey said. He wearily sat up and hopped off of his chair.

" Whoa! Hold it Mick, I'll take your shift." Donald said." You stay here and nap. I'll wake you for my afternoon shift. It will also give me an advantage to help Fernaldo with the new comers."

" Thanks. You're a true friend Donald." With that Mickey walked to the lounge. Donald set out for the stables. He would take Smithy for this patrol. Donald lost no time in crossing the courtyard, going into the stables, saddling Smithy, and took off at a trot. He made his way through the shopping, garden, and river districts in less than an hour. Donald looked around. The streets were bustling with shoppers and not a crime in sight. Donald turned Smithy around and trotted back to the apartment to wake Mickey for his shift." Hey Donald!" a voice said from the shadows of a flower shop. Donald turned around. A young female duck with wavy blonde hair stepped out of the shop.

" Daisy! Nice to see you around here." Donald said. He slipped off his horse and turned to face Daisy.

" What are you doing here? Isn't Mickey supposed to have the day shift?" Daisy asked. True Donald was a coward but he could be brave when called on. He had of course saved her life three years before. She grinned and looked down at the pink flowers in her hands. They had new dew on them.

Donald smiled and blushed. He also looked down at the roses in her hands. He clasped his hands over hers, gently rubbing them. They felt smooth under the hide of his gloves. Daisy looked up at Donald. "Mickey was up too late last night so I'm covering his shift for today," Donald answered.

" Well, you can tell Mickey that Minnie wants to see him before his shift is over," Daisy said. " She says that it is urgent they meet in private."

Donald nodded. He could tell Minnie loved Mickey and that she wanted to spend time with him more than he. "Well, bye Donald. Till next time," Daisy said.

"Bye," Donald exclaimed. He had wished she had said more about their relationship instead of Mickey and Minnie's. He wondered if their love was starting to fall apart. Donald pondered this on his way home. When he reached the front door he walked in and took a turn into the lounge where Mickey had been last.

The house was crowded with musketeers by now and Mickey wasn't in sight. Donald craned his neck as far as it would go but still couldn't see a thing. Donald suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mickey. Mickey looked in a much better condition than he had been this morning. He wore a broad smile on his face and the purple bags under his eyes had long since melted back into his skin " I'm thinking it's my turn now?" Mickey asked. Donald nodded. "Well, must be going." Mickey nodded. "The new comers are out in the back with Fernaldo. They've been waiting for you for a while now. Mustn't keep them waiting any longer"

"Wait!" Donald cried. " Minnie wants to speak with you after your rounds." Mickey nodded and took out of the purple door in front of him. Donald sighed. If only his relationship was that easy.

Chapter 3

A huge iron gate opened to Mickey as he trotted up the path to the castle. It was a magnificent castle. It had brick walls and sweeping gardens of pink roses. There was no more beautiful place in all of France than this castle. On his way up to the door, Mickey looked at the fluffy pink roses that grew on either side of the path. He glanced at them. They looked as beautiful as Minnie herself. As he drew near the tunnel to the courtyard, he stooped over the saddle and picked some roses. At the end of the tunnel there was a huge courtyard. It had walls on either side with large windows facing the courtyard. Mickey dismounted his horse and strode up to the main entrance. He knocked three times on the wood frame. An old maid answered the door. "May I help you, sir," she said in a sweet, grandmotherly tone.

"Yes, I was told to meet princess Minnie here." Mickey answered. The maid moved to the left so Mickey could enter the palace.

The foyer was titanic. Portraits of old kings and queens hung in gold frames on the marble walls. A chandelier with crystal fragments hanging down from it waved up above Mickey's head. On the ceiling, paintings of angels kept a light tone. "Princess Minnie will be with you in a moment" the maid said to Mickey.

"That will not be necessary Gertrude." A voice said from the top of the stairs. Mickey looked up to see who it was. He didn't have too. He just wanted to see Minnie. Minnie waltzed down the stairs.

"I shall leave your highness and her guest alone." Gertrude said. She bowed and walked away through a curtained arch set between two columns with angels on the top of them.

"Well your grace, you wanted to speak with me." Mickey piped up.

"Mickey, you don't have to call me that and, yes, I did want to speak with you" Minnie said, "Follow me." Minnie led the way through a door on the left. It creaked open to reveal a huge library with thousands upon thousands of bookshelves with hundreds of books in each one. Marble columns held the roof up. Stained glass windows filled the higher arches with light.

Minnie sat down at a table in the center of the room. It was on top of a circular platform with a staircase leading up to it. The staircase had a railing going around the edge of it. On top of the platform were a table and two chairs. Different walkways led off of it to other areas of the library, making a sturdy walkway to the upper shelves of the bookcases. "Mickey, I know we love each other more than life itself but," Minnie said " As you know my birthday is coming up in fourteen days …"

"In which you will turn 21." Mickey finished, " By the way I got these flowers for you."

Minnie blushed. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Mickey, they're beautiful." Minnie sighed. She held them to her nose and sniffed them. " Oh, Mickey, I can't love you anymore." She placed the roses in a vase and looked at her hands.

" What do you mean you "can't love" me any more?" Mickey asked. Minnie looked up. Her eyes were teary.

" My parents are forcing me to marry a prince. If I don't pick one before my birthday they will pick for me." Minnie sobbed. " I can not see you anymore, Mickey, our love must end."

After she said that she burst out sobbing. Mickey wrapped his hands around her to comfort her. Mickey's eyes started to water too. This was it. He would never see Minnie again in his life. "Minnie I'll talk to your parents. Maybe they will make an exception, for you. "Mickey suggested

"They won't. I tried." Minnie sniffled. "Just go Mickey."

"Minnie I swear. I'll..."

"JUST GO!" Minnie cried Mickey turned. He walked out of the library and shut the door, stopping Minnie's wails from reaching his ears. As he headed for the exit he stopped to look at a picture. It showed a king and queen together smiling. They seemed familiar to him some how. He wondered where he had seen them. He looked at the plaque at the bottom of the frame. It read:

King Morcius Mouse and Queen Melissa Mouse

1623-1667

Greatest king and queen to rule France

Ruled in the time of Great War.

Mickey smirked. That is why he knew them so well. He was born in that era of Great War. Born November 18 1666. A year before the king and queen were murdered in battle. That battle ended the time. They had won that battle but lost a great king and queen in the process. It was then that Minnie's family took the throne. Mickey glanced at the picture next to it. It had Minnie's parents depicted on it perfectly. The portly father and mother with too much eye shadow. Mickey snorted at it. After today he had a different image of them in his mind. Pure love suckers.

He stumbled out the door to his horse, which waited, patiently by a rosebush where he ate the grass that spawned around it. Mickey sullenly clambered aboard. "Come on Phillip. Let's go home." Mickey said wearily. He turned Philip around and trotted back home at a sluggish pace. "This is it." He thought. "It's over. Time to stop living a lie." He got home and slipped upstairs to his bed. He lowered himself onto the purple satin sheets and closed his eyes. That's when it hit him. He would have to do it. It was the only way he and Minnie could be together for a little longer. Only one glitch stood in the way. How was he to keep it a secret?

Chapter 4

Four days passed. Pete remained hidden and Minnie's birthday was now only ten days away. Donald noticed that Mickey kept returning from his rounds later and later till he didn't come back till nightfall. Donald also noticed that Daisy stopped talking to him except for separate occasions. Goofy was due to return from his honeymoon with Clarabelle in two days. One morning Donald finally caught up with Mickey. "Mickey tell me where you're going." He demanded.

Mickey looked at him surprisingly. He looked as if he didn't know what to say till he finally decided to speak. "I can't." Mickey said, his voice dropping a bit. With that he turned and swiftly started walking towards the door. Donald quickly cut him off.

"Why?" Donald said. "Why can't you tell your best friend what you're up too?" Donald grabbed Mickey on the shoulders. Mickey looked at Donald and finally gave in. He gazed down at his feet and frowned.

"Okay." Mickey said. He raised his head to look at Donald, face to face. He proceeded to tell the story of how he had met Pete and the hooded figures. He then told Donald how he had figured out who one of the hooded figures were. At the end of Mickey's tale, Donald let go of Mickey's shoulders and looked at Mickey.

"Who is that hooded figure any way?" Donald asked. He led Mickey out to the front courtyard.

"It is a female duck named Magicia DeSpell." Mickey explained. "She lives in the Forksten Woods. It is a huge mansion with a chimney that puffs green smoke."

Donald looked surprised. Why would a duck's chimney puff green smoke instead of regular black smoke? "So are we going to go to her house to talk with her?" Donald asked. Mickey looked down, and then looked up again. He slowly shook his head.

"Donald, I have something else to do right now." Mickey said. Mickey then pushed past Donald and crossed towards the bridge. " It would be a big help, Donald, if you would go to Magicia's mansion and interrogate her for me?" Donald blinked. The Forksten Woods were rumored to be the home of dangerous creatures, both big and small, and men. This would have to be the time that Donald's courage would shine. Remembering his friendship with Mickey, he nodded.

Mickey turned and briskly trotted up the bridge. His mind was on another thing at the moment. He had to get to the tailor shop before it closed. After a while of walking he reached the tailor shop. The silver bell above the door rung. Two chipmunks called Chip and Dale ran the shop. "Hello sir." Chip chirped. Dale was not on the counter in front of Mickey.

"Hello Chip." Mickey said. He placed his hands on the counter and lowered his head to Chip's level. "You remember me coming in here three days ago, do you not?" Mickey asked.

"I certainly do, Mickey." Chip answered. How could he forget? Mickey had come into the shop three days ago and placed an enormous order. He had asked for a suit. Not just any suit, a suit that was normally worn by royalty. Dale and he had made a blue satin top with silver shoulder pads in the shape of the musketeer symbol. A satin sash went across his chest and tied at the end with a silver buckle. His pants were dark red with a silver stripe down the left side of the left leg and a silver stripe on the right side of his right leg. Mickey had also requested another clothing. He had requested a casual royal dress. This was made of a cloth tunic with circles cut were the arms would extend from the torso. A fine linen was used as an under shirt. He was given a rope of gold to tie it together. He had leather pants and boots to complete the ensemble. Mickey had paid four gold coins and thirty shillings for it. Dale was in the back preparing it for Mickey.

Within four minutes, Dale came to the counter dragging three large parcels behind him. "Good," Mickey said. "And, I believe, I paid in advance for the clothes? Good day gentleman. Remember, not a word is to be spoken to anyone." With that Mickey left the shop and happily walked up the long drive to the castle. At the last house he stopped and quickly shuffled into a dark area. He hastily opened one of the packages and put on the casual clothes he had just got. " Hope this works!" He whispered to himself. He then opened another, smaller, package that contained the shoes for his clothes. He quickly put his shoes on; he put them on the wrong feet at first; and stuffed the box in a hollow hole in a close tree. He stuffed the other packages in with it and strutted up to the castle. He was stopped at the gate by a burly guard. Mickey had expected this to happen because he was not in his musketeer garb as he usually wore to the castle.

"Halt!" the guard shouted. "What business do you have here?" The guard stared down at Mickey through beady eyes. He gripped his axe tightly, waiting for Mickey to stutter. This would give away that he was a villain and he could smash him in the head. How he dreamed of once doing that. Mickey had prepared what he was going to say in advance knowing this guards scary condition.

Mickey stood on his tiptoes, looked into the guards eyes and said ' I am here to see princess Minnie. I'm prince Michelo Rudolphus here to ask her hand in marriage.

Chapter 5

Mickey entered a room filled with silver and gold objects on wooden tables. He continually looked around to see where Minnie was. Gertrude had said Minnie was in here. When he looked around a corner he saw her. She was looking in a huge gold mirror that covered ¾ s of the wall. She was looking down at something in her hands. Mickey silently walked up to her. "Hello angel." Mickey said softly in her ear.

Minnie spun around, clutching the thing in her hand even more tightly. Her eyes widened and a smile stretched from check to check. "Mickey!" she smiled. She threw her arms around his neck. She stopped and let go of him. "Mickey what are you doing here? I told you, my parents wouldn't allow us to see each other ever again. Besides I'm marring Mortimer Mouse.

"I know what you said before." Mickey said. " And by the way, call me Michelo from now on. That's the new name I have taken." He gripped her hands and looked at her. She looked sad to see him. " Why are you here?"

she asked.

Mickey looked at her and explained, " Because I love you. So what if I can't marry you, at least I will be close to you." He paused to see her soft expression. He felt the thing in her hand fall into his. It was small and round. " I have it all planed out! Daisy will sneak into the royal archives and change my family tree (If I have one) and make me a prince. Then we will be together till your birthday ball. Now we…"

Mickey was cut off by a pompous voice. "Minnie, were you purposely trying to leave Mortimer out in the garden alone?" It was Minnie's father. There was also her mother and a mysterious mouse there. The mouse was, as Mickey suspected, Mortimer. Mortimer was tall and thin. He had a long nose and a handsome smile.

"Michelo, meet Mortimer." Minnie said to Mickey. "He is the prince I will probably marry. Father, this Michelo. He is another prince I would like to marry." Mortimer was here to marry Minnie. He looked down at his hand and unclenched it. There was a ring in his hand. Minnie had been holding an engagement ring in her hand. Minnie was already taken. She would have to spend more time with Mortimer.

" Well we were just going to have some tea." Minnie's mother said. " Would you like to join us Michelo?" She smiled. Her cheeks squashed her eyes so they looked like slits. Minnie's mother had been one of the first to get botox. Mickey agreed. They made their way through the main room and out to the garden.

The garden was beautiful. There were rose bushes everywhere with different color roses. There were yellow roses, red roses, blue rose, green roses and more. There was a fountain in the center of the garden. It had an angel-squirting water from its mouth. It wore a toga and sandals. Behind it was a gazebo with glass walls. There was a tea set up in it. Minnie's mother sat in a large satin chair at one end of the table. Minnie's father sat in a gold chair with purple satin in the cushioning. Mortimer sat next to Minnie on the right side of the table on a silk bench. Mickey had to pull up a bucket and sit on it on the left side.

When everyone had been drinking for a while Minnie's father asked Mickey where he was from. " Well I am from Spain. When I heard that such a beautiful woman was available I rushed over here." Mickey answered. Minnie blushed.

" Michelo, can I see you alone for a second." Minnie asked. Mickey followed her out of the gazebo. When they were a good distance away from the gazebo Minnie turned to him.

" Mickey this will never work." She said. " Stop this charade now. Your heart doesn't have to have any more pain. You saw Mortimer. My parents love him. I am going to marry Mortimer. You can come to the birthday ball where the marriage will be announced."

" Minnie, I love you. Don't expect me to pull out of this because my heart is going to break. My heart is as broken as can be." Mickey said. " Now. Let us get back to the tea party. I believe your parents are waiting for us."

Chapter 6

Harold strutted slowly up the small, narrow path. Donald was lazing on his back, losing consciousness. Every time he shut his eyelids images of Daisy popped into his mind, further making himself uneasy. It was hopeless. Daisy didn't love him. She was probably in love with another, more handsome duck. He had hoped even she would love him. He thought wrong. The path was becoming narrower by the minute but neither Harold or Donald took any notice of it. While Donald was deciding about what Daisy felt for him Harold was thinking of how much hay he should get after this. He didn't like the woods at all and particularly not these woods. Forksten Woods was not the most popular place in France with all of the thorns, wolves and bats. He thought he should get at least three bales of hay.

While they were both thinking the path got narrower and narrower. It had stopped being a path and more of a forest floor every minute till there was no trail left. Harold's ears pricked up with no notice from Donald. He had heard something in the woods. A small chittering sound. He cautioned, his muscles tense. As he inched forward he felt the earth become more and more rocky. The chittering became louder and louder till, suddenly, a swarm of bats swooped out of a nearby tree, frightening poor Harold half to death. He sped forward not caring where it led them. Donald had now lost his sense of tiredness and was spitting bats out of his mouth as Harold sped forward. Harold stopped short when he saw the cliff coming at them. He had stopped just in time but Donald was not prepared for the stop and was hurtled off the cliff into the ever-growing darkness below.

Harold looked down into the darkness for ten minutes. "How could this be," he thought. " How could I just fling my master down there with out warning him?" He felt guilty for a moment then remembered that he couldn't talk and so couldn't have told Donald. Without second thought he turned and trotted away back to the Musketeer stables where he nibbled contentedly on a bunch of hay and oats. He enjoyed his afternoon off.

Donald bounced down and down the steep slope of the cliff, getting scrapped and scared wherever he got hit. He was screaming at the top of his lungs knowing that his ultimate demise was coming up. He thought about why Harold didn't warn him about the stop before he stopped. Then he remembered horses didn't talk. Thus Donald felt responsible for not steadying himself. His only regret was that he would never know what Daisy thought of him. Then he felt it. A sharp pain in his bottom, his arms and his entire body. He felt as if knives were being stabbed into him at many different angles. If he ever lived through this he was surely going to be sick.

Donald pulled a branch out of his face as he scrambled out of the thorn patch. Harold had long since been gone after that fright from the bats. He ached all over after the tumble down the long slope at the edge of the cliff. He stumbled forward slowly. His legs felt wobbly and he could barely stand up. He wobbled forward a little and finally threw up. When the world stopped spinning he saw green smoke rising into the sky in front of him. In front of him was a mansion. He got up and shook off most of the mud that had got on him in the thorn bush. He walked forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The mansion was huge. There were numerous windows lining the walls with panes missing and curtains billowing out of. A strange red glow was coming out of the windows on the first floor. Donald gulped.

" Okay, Donald, time to show how courageous you can be." He said to himself. He walked slowly up to the door and raised his hand to knock. Before he could knock the door opened and a purple mist came out of the door drawing Donald inside. When Donald was inside, the door slammed shut and three locks locked. Donald peered around the entrance hall looking for a way into another room. The strange thing about the entrance hall was that there were no doors or windows. Suddenly a wall slid away in front of him and a misty voice called out, " Come closer my darling."

Before Donald could reply or do anything, either the wall moved towards him or the entrance wall moved toward the wall but Donald found himself on the other side of that wall. A strange smell enveloped Donald. It was a smell that made you forget your aches and pains and worries and make you feel relaxed and happy. Donald unknowingly waltzed forward into the room and almost immediately the smell stopped. Donald flickered back to reality. Everything was dark and smelly. The weird red glow was gone and the smell was to. Donald was standing at the threshold of a long rickety staircase that led down a long way. Donald gulped. These stairs were not as menacing in the red glow but now they proved a good hazard to him. Donald closed his eyes, put his left foot out and brought it down on the first step.

He stopped breathing for one second, thinking the step would cave in and send him tumbling down the rest of the way. It didn't. The step stood firm as if it were stone. Donald breathed again. He put his foot on the next step. It held. Donald smiled. These stairs were not as scary now that he knew they wouldn't fall in on him. Donald proceeded down the staircase. After four minutes or so he grew tired of going down the stairs. He had been going down for a long time now and was starting to lose patience. Three minutes later he came to a window. Donald decided to look out of it to see what time of day it was. He was surprised at two things. One was why anyone would put a window underground for and two that he saw an actual view out of the window.

When Donald looked out the window he expected to see trees sitting outside before he came to his senses. Windows shouldn't be put underground. It was pointless because no light could get through it. He had been going down a long way and was astonished that when he looked out the window he saw a view. A view that was looking out above the treetops of the woods. He could see for miles, even see the palace. This was impossible. He had been walking down a few minutes ago. How did he end up being so high? He looked up and down the stairway. No light was pouring in through the window onto the stairway and the stairs were still going down a long way.

Donald turned away from the window with still more questions. He took one step and felt solid ground. He felt a platform beneath his feet. He was standing on the upper platform of the mansion. He looked back to see the window there and three steps leading down from the landing. He had been going up three steps the whole time? He looked out the window. Now all he could see were the roots of a tree, as if he were underground. He looked back at the stairs but there were no stairs to look back at. The stairs were gone. He looked a round the window was now showing the distant trees that surrounded the forest, a normal view. He turned around to the landing but the landing was gone too. There were stairs going up now in front of him. Donald blinked. There were no stairs there any more just a door with the red glow coming out of it. He looked back. The entrance door was up against his back as if he hadn't gone down the stairs and seen the window. When he turned back the door was gone and he was standing in a room filled with an assortment of mirrors. The entry way was gone to leaving a blank wall behind.

Donald was scared now. He had now decided that there was more to Magicia DeSpell then he had originally thought. He made his way down the aisles of mirrors till one mirror caught his eye. The mirror was showing the room he was in now but something was different. It showed the room basking in sunlight as if the sun was in the very room. Curious Donald looked at the next mirror. The next mirror showed the same room just it was covered in floral attire. Donald looked at the next one. That mirror showed the room in total darkness as if there was no light. Donald, now intrigued, looked at all of the mirrors.

The mirrors showed the room in different things such as underwater, without walls, without Donald, filled with gold, filled with pudding, filled with monkeys, and in a green light. Every mirror made Donald excited to see what the next one would show. At the end of the row of mirrors there was a tall mirror. It was framed in gold and had strange designs and words on it. This mirror showed a different room, a room with a huge cauldron in the middle. Donald looked at it a long time. He felt as if the room really existed. Donald stuck out his hand to touch the mirror, but instead of touching the cold glass his hand went through it.

Donald gasped. He tried to tug his hand out of the mirror but it wouldn't move. Suddenly Donald felt his whole body shift forward. He was going through the mirror. On the other side he felt the smell come back. The smell he had smelt before. He had suddenly become aware of another person in the room. "Hello duck. Welcome to my home." Magicia said proudly.

Donald found his voice for the first time since he had entered the house. " I take it that you're Magicia DeSpell." Donald said. He oddly didn't know why he had said that. He felt as if there was an enchantment in this room and he was falling under it.

" You are right duck." Magicia said. " You are smarter than you look." Magicia steeped down from the platform she was standing on next to the rim of the cauldron. " What can I do for you?" She smiled wickedly. Donald took no notice of this smile. He was falling under the enchantment every few seconds.

Drool started to form on Donald's lip. He was losing his brain every second till he felt the smell stop. "Yes you can help me." Donald said snapping back to reality. " You can tell me what you were doing last Thursday?"

" I was here tending to my cats." Magicia said her voice oily. Magicia's eyes were huge and they were light purple as if she was doing magic with them.

" A likely story but I didn't see any cats when I came in." Donald said. " What were you doing with that cauldron when I came in?" He grinned. He had made a point and caught her in a corner. He was waiting for a desperate glance to go spread across her face. It didn't.

"What cauldron?" she said looking as innocent as ever. Her eyes back to normal.

"Don't joke around. What were you doing with the cauldron behind…?" Donald stopped. The cauldron was gone. He was now looking at a cozy living room area with four bookcases around it. On the chairs were five cats. Donald was stunned. He had thought that a cauldron was there a moment ago.

" There is no cauldron there and here are my cats I was talking about." Magicia said. Donald slumped into a chair. How was he wrong? Had he dreamed about everything? He had felt funny after going in the house.

Magicia smiled and daintily plopped into a chair adjacent to Donald. She picked up a teacup on the table next to her. "Tea dear." She asked. "You must have had a long ride out here."

"No thanks." Donald sighed. He put a hand to his head and sat there quietly looking at the rug on the floor while Magicia sipped her tea contentedly.

" I'm a lousy musketeer. I do as well as my love life, which is going down the drain." Donald cried. Magicia sat up and spit some of her drink out of her mouth, wetting some of the cats purring at her feet. Magicia looked at Donald with greed in her eyes, which soon became sympathy.

" You and your girlfriend are not doing so well?" Magicia half asked half cheered. Donald looked up slightly He was surprised to see Magicia smiling.

"Yes" Donald admitted. He put his hand down and was now giving Magicia his full attention. She was now rummaging in her pocket for something. She was throwing stuff out of the pocket like balls, crystals, coins, and frog juice.

"Aha!" she said. She was holding up a small red bottle with a large thirty-six on the cover. " Here is the answer to all your problems." She held the bottle out towards Donald. He grabbed it and held it in his palm. He eyed it closely. It had thirty-six on the label with a sign in the back that had MDS with four wands going through it in the back.

" What is it?" Donald asked stowing it in his pocket.

"It is a love potion." Magicia explained. " If someone drinks it they will fall in love with whoever poured it. It will help you with your problem no doubt." Magicia grinned and then stood up followed by Donald. " Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do. I will see you to the door." She crossed the room in four strides and flung open the door, gesturing for Donald to leave.

" Expect to see me soon Magicia." Donald said and left through the door. He heard it snap shut behind him. He turned around and made his way down the hall and out the door. Strangely he came out onto a street corner unnoticed by him and others and swiftly made his way to the Musketeers house. It was dusk and everyone was walking home to dinner. He reached the house and undressed into his nightwear. He heard a clank on his bureau as he put his belt on it. He had forgotten about the potion and promised himself he would use it tomorrow. As he went to bed, somewhere inside his head he was debating. "Don't use the potion, it will bring bad things" one voice would say. "Use the potion your love life is more important." Another voice would say. "Use only half so you will still have a clear conscience." Three voices would say. This lasted all night and finally, driven mad by it, Donald woke up, took the bottle in his hands and went up to the castle.

He made it there without being spotted and went up the walk to the section where Daisy lived. He banged on the door. "Coming." A voice said. A minute later Daisy arrived. "Donald. What are you doing here?" Daisy asked." I'm glad you came. I have something to tell you. I was going through Mickey's history because Minnie told me to make Mickey a prince, and I found out that Mickey wa…". Before Daisy could finish Donald had taken the cork off the bottle and popped it into Daisy's mouth. Daisy stopped moving and fell to the ground. Donald grabbed Daisy and took her to her bed tucked her in and left as quickly as he had come.

He went to bed again with a voice in his head saying, "Great Donald, you have brought the end of the world."

Chapter 7

Pluto yawned. He shook his head roughly and pulled himself up. He shook the rest of his body and stepped off his bed. He eyed the office closely before opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang low. He strode over to the desk and jumped onto the chair. He liked to pretend that he was the caption and in control. 'Woof!" he barked. The door creaked open as Mickey entered the room.

"Hey boy." Mickey said, " Did you have a good night's sleep?" He crossed to the other side of the room and opened a closet. He opened it and took a bag out of it and shut the door softly. Mickey strode over to Pluto and patted him lightly on the head. Pluto barked and jumped down from the chair. "Good boy, Pluto." Mickey said. He opened a drawer and took out a folder filled with papers.

Curious Pluto jumped up on the back of Mickey's chair and stared at the paper. They looked funny but he could make out the word Pete and Magicia DeSpell continuously on the paper. He looked inquisitive at Mickey hoping he would explain the paper. " Curious aren't you boy?" Mickey asked. " I spotted Pete again, out of jail, and don't have a clear lead to him. I haven't told the musketeers yet because I don't want them involved." Mickey stated. " I have enough on my plate as it is. Goofy is coming back tomorrow and I have to prepare.' With that he shut the folder and put it back in the drawer. He sighed and stood up. He picked up the bag at his feet and left the room with Pluto at his heels.

Pluto sped down the stairway racing against Mickey. They liked to do this because it helped them exercise and were fun. Pluto once again came out on top as the top dog. "Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked and jumping up on Mickey covering him in saliva. Mickey laughed and pushed him off of him. Mickey crossed the room and went through the doors.

"Stay here now. Ok?" Mickey asked. Pluto whimpered and sat down. Mickey frowned to. " Listen, if you stay I'll bring you back a whole bag of dog treats." Mickey promised. Pluto smiled and licked him again. Mickey smiled and left through the door.

Mickey walked down the steps. Halfway down he ran into someone. "Sorry" he said. The person straightened up and turned to Mickey. "Donald, aren't you supposed to be on duty today?" Mickey asked. Donald blushed and turned around to get his horse. Donald climbed on Greg and rode off. Mickey was perplexed. Why did Donald blush and not answer him. This was odd but he was to late for Minnie anyway. He went to the stable, saddled up Harold, and rode to the castle.

Mickey arrived at the castle a minute later. He was led to Minnie and Mortimer who were in the throne room. " Hello prince Michelo." Minnie said. She ran up to Mickey and hugged him. He hugged Minnie tightly as if he didn't want to let her go. Minnie smiled a small smile and immediately held Mortimer's hand. This was an image he would have to remember. Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle Donald was knocking on Daisy's door. He had been in a hurry to see what the love potion would do to her.

A moment later the door opened and there stood Daisy, in a flowing gown. Dressed up as if it were a formal occasion. Donald blushed some more and smiled a happy smile. "Oh, Donald, you're a cutie." Daisy smiled. She tickled him under the chin. She giggled and Donald smiled a wry smile. Daisy snapped the door shut and grabbed Donald. Donald looked at her wide-eyed.

" What are you doing Daisy?" Donald asked. She was acting different since yesterday. This probably had something to do with the potion. Daisy smiled and kissed him. Donald smiled. He had waited for this for a long time but it wasn't right. He felt fireworks go off but they were dull, as if they were only firecrackers. Donald didn't care. They were still fireworks to him.

"Let's go" Daisy said. She grabbed Donald's hand and ran out the door, through the garden, and out into the hills. Donald liked the new Daisy. She was more in love with him then the old Daisy. Meanwhile, in the other wing of the castle, Minnie, Mickey, and Mortimer were dancing in the ballroom. Minnie was busy practicing for the birthday ball, which is when she would announce her marriage to Mortimer. Mickey was stuck dancing with Minnie's mother. Minnie's father was instructing Minnie and Mortimer how to dance properly. Mickey sighed. He was bored not because he was dancing with a slow dancer, but because he had to let go of Minnie. He had said that he was also going to marry Minnie but in reality couldn't.

" Good, now, turn slightly to the left… that's good." Minnie's father was instructing. Minnie sighed to. She was bored not because she was dancing with the world's stinkiest dancer but because she couldn't be with Mickey, who was going through this whole ordeal just to be with her. She frowned and continued dancing. When their dancing lessons were done, they left for the day. Mortimer left to the west tower while Mickey exited the main gates. "Great Mick, tomorrow Goofy is coming back and you still didn't know what Pete was up to." He said to himself. He stopped at a local bakery to pick-up a bag of dog treats for Pluto like he promised.

When he got home he was surprised to not find Donald anywhere. He went upstairs to see Pluto and give him his treats. Pluto happily accepted them. He ate the whole bag and also got a tummy rub from Mickey. It was late when Donald stumbled into the hall. He slumped up to bed wiping the kiss marks as he went. He had a great night dreaming of what the next day would be like with Daisy.

Mickey was up later trying to get the preparations in order for Goofy's arrival tomorrow and to find out more on Pete's case. Pluto stayed by his master licking Mickey's hands when they were in reach. Mickey would never respond in a smile. Pluto frowned and settled down on his bed to sleep. Mickey looked at his friend and smiled, bent down and patted him on the head. Pluto was a true friend and couldn't live without him.

Chapter 8

The day was foggy and cold. All the musketeers stood in a straight line as stiff as boards. They stood ready with swords at their sides to salute Goofy when he came. Mickey was worried. Pluto was gone from his bed this morning and didn't know where he was. He had sent Fernaldo to find him. Suddenly a carriage appeared on the horizon. This was clearly Goofy's carriage. Fernaldo stumbled forward to tell Mickey something. He was shaking all over and he had apparently gotten water in his eyes cause they were watery.

"Sir, I have found Pluto but…"Fernaldo stuttered. His voice was quivering slightly. Goofy's carriage drew closer. Mickey could make out the shape of three horses guiding the carriage. Fernaldo was shaking and tears were coming down his face. Finally the carriage pulled up to a stop. The carriage door opened to reveal Goofy. He stepped out onto the pavement smiling and holding a suitcase. The musketeers raised their swards in salute to him. Goofy walked down the long aisle to where Mickey and Donald stood waiting.

"Hi ya guys. How ya doing?" Goofy stated. He smiled and seemed happy to see him. Goofy placed his suitcase down and hugged Donald and Mickey. He let go a while later.

"Great to have you back Goofy. We missed you." Mickey said. He was wondering what Fernaldo was going to say before he was cut off. Pluto was starting to make him worried. " Come inside Goof, we got lots to show you since you've been gone." Mickey led the party into the main courtyard while explaining to Goofy what happened since he left.

When they reached the courtyard Fernaldo started crying heavily now. Mickey looked back at him. Why was he crying? He was probably so happy too see Goofy again. All of the other musketeers had tears in their eyes to see him. " Hey Mick, when did you get the gallows?" Goofy asked looking wide eyed at a spot right in front of him.

" What gallows? We don't have any gallows. What are you talking a.." Mickey stopped mid-sentence as he spun around to the point that Goofy was staring at. There was indeed a gallows there and something was swaying in the breeze. The fog that was swirling round it clouded the figure. Mickey stepped forward to get a better look and later wished he hadn't. He gasped. No words can describe his feelings so I will try to explain them in the best way possible.

He felt as if his heart was ripped out and torn into five pieces. Like the whole world had stopped, that nothing could make him happy or feel happy to him again. He sank to his knees, tears now streaming down his face. Behind him Donald had stepped up with Goofy to see the figure. They both gasped at the same moment. " No." Donald said his voice quivering.

Goofy put a hand on Mickey's shoulder to comfort him. Mickey tried to blink back tears but couldn't. They just came faster. Goofy had tears in his eyes to and Donald was already crying a steady stream of tears. The other musketeers were rushing forward to cut the body loose. Some cried to. They rested the body at Mickey's knees. Mickey put up a hand and placed it on the body. Then he put his head on the body and cried "PLUTO!"

Chapter 9

Minnie arrived later that day dressed in black. Daisy was with her. Daisy was oddly dressed in a lavender blue dress and as happy as a lark. Minnie went immediately over to Mickey who was in his room with Pluto resting on the bed. " Mickey, I'm so sorry." Minnie said. Mickey looked at her. Tears were still pouring down his face getting the sheets wet. Minnie went to him and kneeled down next to him putting her arm around him.

" He was so nice. Why would they kill him?" Mickey asked. He was still sad as ever and couldn't talk in a strong voice.

" I don't know but whoever it is should pay for it." Minnie suggested. She had tears in her eyes also.

Mickey stood up. " You're right they should pay." Mickey said in a strong voice. He wiped the tears from his eyes and started rummaging around the room for clothes, which he threw into an open bag. Minnie watched in surprise till she noticed what he was doing.

" You can't go after them." She said. " You don't even know who did it." She was determined to make Mickey stay.

" I have a hunch it was Pete." Mickey said now going around the room putting items in the bag.

" But Pete is in." Minnie started.

" Jail?" Mickey said. " Well he isn't. I saw him eight days ago. He was with Magicia DeSpell and another person." Mickey went to the bag and tied it shut. He was about to open the door when Minnie stopped him.

" Wait!" Minnie exclaimed. " You can't go Mickey. I love you." Mickey stopped at the door. He turned around. " We may not be able to do much with our relationship but we can still be together till the birthday ball." Minnie said. She was crying.

" You didn't want me to do it in the first place and, well, you got your wish." Mickey said. He turned towards the door again.

" Mickey I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong." Minnie shouted. " I love you not Mortimer. I made a big mistake. Please stay here with me." Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand and looked pleadingly into Mickey's eyes.

" I know that." He said. " I love you too but I must avenge Pluto. But one last thing." He pulled Minnie closer and kissed her.

Out side Goofy was peering through the keyhole at the whole scene. He and Donald had come up to see Mickey but were side tracked by Daisy who once again kissed Donald madly. By the time they had gotten to his room Mickey had been all packed and heading for the door. Goofy looked through the keyhole while Donald listened through the door cracks. The first thing they heard was " Wait! You can't go Mickey, I love you." Donald was interested about this. Next he heard Mickey say something about Minnie not wanting him to do something and not. A moment later Donald heard he had to do one thing then Goofy gasped. Donald stared at him as if Goofy was a stupid person. Donald pushed Goofy aside to look in the room. He saw Mickey and Minnie kissing. He was stunned.

" Why were they kissing?" Goofy asked. He looked at Donald.

" I don't know." Donald said. He pondered if Minnie and Mickey were possibly breaking up. Maybe Mickey needed the love potion Magicia gave Donald. Someone tapped Donald on the back. Donald screamed and jumped into Goofy's arms. A musketeer was standing behind Donald holding something in his hand.

" We have found an important clue out in the courtyard near the gallows." He said. " It is a brooch with a weird symbol on it. I was told to give it to Captain Mickey." Donald pondered that if Mickey were leaving he wouldn't have time to investigate. Then he remembered Pete was out of jail and knew Mickey would pursue him.

" Captain Mickey has entrusted me to investigate this matter." Donald said. The musketeer held out his hand and dropped the brooch into Donald's hand. The musketeer left. Donald followed him to him to the stairway where he went straight and into his room. His room was cluttered and dusty. He made his way. To his desk and tried to clear it off onto the floor. He looked at the symbol while he tried to clear the table off. It had MDS with four wands pointing out of it. A small glass bottle was still on the desk when he had finished clearing it off. He was just about to toss it off when he noticed something on the bottle.

" What's this? " he said he looked at the mark on the bottle's label and then looked at the brooch. It was the same symbol. The bottle had MDS across the back of the label with four wands pointing out of it and a 36 in front of it. He was looking at the potion vial he was given by, " Magicia DeSpell!"

Chapter 10

Later that night Mickey saddled up Phillip and gave him a drink of water. " Please don't go." Minnie wailed behind him. Mickey looked back at her and shook his head. He hoisted himself onto the horse and blew Minnie a kiss. He cocked Phillip into a trot, then a gallop, and then they sped away into the night. Minnie held her handkerchief to her eyes as she cried.

Donald was racing to the stables as fast as he could. He had to catch Mickey before he left. He was going after the wrong person. Magicia had killed Pluto not Pete. He ran down a narrow hallway knocking musketeers over as he went. By the time he got to the stables he was too late. He could see Mickey speeding off. Minnie was beside him crying. " You missed him." She said. " I couldn't convince him to stay." She still cried but went to her carriage with Daisy. The driver whipped his whip and the horses left to. Donald was all-alone outside now.

" Donald?" Goofy asked. " What are you doing out here?" He had come out the same door Donald had come out of.

Donald turned to face him.

" Goofy, I am putting you in charge of the investigation." Donald said.

" I thought you were in charge of the investigation." Goofy said.

Donald looked down. " I lied Goofy." He said. " You are in charge now."

Goofy perked up. " Does that mean I get more pie?" Goofy asked. He was wearing the biggest smile. Donald nodded his head. " YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goofy shouted. " More pie for me!" Goofy ran inside. Donald waited for a second then got on Harold and galloped off. Mickey may have got the wrong person but Donald wouldn't and he knew just where to find her.

He lost no time in entering the door of Magicia's mansion not bothering to wipe the mud off of his skin. He ran down the stairs and through the last mirror. " Magicia!" Donald shouted. She was nowhere to be seen. The room was different though. There was a giant cauldron with bookcases with potions on them and bones littering the floor. Suddenly he felt a searing pain on the back of his head. He lost all of his senses and fell face forward onto the bony floor. He was now a sitting duck in the house of a witch.

Chapter 11

Pete was frustrated. Professor Ludwig Von Drake was taking longer then he had originally thought. He had supplied all of the parts for his machine and now he had to wait for the professor to finish. It had taken three months to get the pieces and was taking two to finish. He sat drumming his fingers waiting for the door to open and Ludwig to come out. As if the parts were long enough to wait for he also had to get the galunium to Magicia and her apprentice.

Finally the door opened and Ludwig came out. Ludwig Von Drake was an old duck with glasses and a scientific brain. He was now splattered in oil and grease and could barely see out of his glasses. " It is finished Pete." He said. He gave a low bow to Pete also. He was told to or he would be killed. He was regretting the day he had answered Pete's ad for a science professor back in Germany. Pete strode forward to look at his machine.

" Will it work?" Pete asked looking at Ludwig and putting a hand on his sword. Ludwig gulped and nodded. " Good. It had better or someone is going to pay." Pete sneered. He signaled for the Beagle Boys to come here. " Now boys." Pete said " Go in there and make me proud."

The Beagle Boys looked at each other with scared eyes till they pushed Big Time in front of them. Big Time gulped. He took a step forward and through the door and Baggy and Bouncer followed. Pete slammed the door shut and Ludwig pushed the buttons. The door started glowing and beeping. The Beagle Boys were screaming in pain as the door stopped glowing. Pete took a step forward and opened the door. Laughter erupted from inside as if there were thousands of them.

Pete smiled. " Well professor, looks like you're life is saved." Then Pete too erupted in laughter.

Chapter 12

Two days had passed and Mickey didn't know where Pete was. His supplies were running low and he was getting tired of looking for Pete. He was wishing he were home right now. He had been going almost everywhere for days and was looking for a rest stop. He finally found a mountain. It was so tall that he couldn't even see the peak. He tied Phillip to a rock and let him graze the grass around him. He went up to the side of the mountain to see if there was any water flowing down it. He felt around the edge for a soft spot.

Suddenly he fell through the rock. There was a secret door in the mountain. He got up and looked around. The place was glowing and whirling with inventions and machines. He started poking around the place looking for anything that might help him look for Pete. There were strange things in bottles and testing labs and everything. It seemed out of place. Like it should be in the future. He ended up finding nothing of great importance. He did find fresh supplies. " Well another dead end." Mickey said. He sat down on a flat rock. He jumped up from the rock. He looked at what he had just sat on to see a piece of paper on the rock.

In big letters it said: GO TO ENGLAND AND KILL PRINCE FORD! BIG TIME. Mickey gasped. Big Time was a Beagle Boy, one of Pete's henchmen. This was Pete's hideout. He quickly ran to Phillip and raced off to England. He may be sworn to protect France but Big Time was considered a France threat.

Chapter 13

The next day, miles away, King Francis of England was standing on a balcony addressing his kingdom on his retirement. Behind the curtain prince Ford was pacing back and forth very nervous. He was going to rule a kingdom and didn't know what to do. His brother Mortimer was busy doing something in France and he was first born anyway. Mortimer could never be king. Big Time popped out of the sewers into the kitchen. He made his way silently through the corridors, hiding often to avoid being spotted.

Mickey pulled up to the castle and quickly dismounted Phillip. He ran up the stairs and through the castle looking for Prince Ford. Big Time could be any where by now. He had to act fast. Big Time crouched under a statue to avoid a butler. He could hear cheers. The prince was near. Ford was taken from behind the curtain onto the balcony to see his people who cheered for him. He smiled and waved like he was supposed to. Big Time crouched at the ready to go beyond the curtain any moment. Mickey was racing up the stairs towards the balcony panting for breath.

Ford was getting ready to say his speech; Big Time was going through the curtain; and Mickey was running into the room behind the curtain. Big Time slipped through the curtain, pulled out a pistol, and aimed; Mickey dived through the curtain sword drawn and yelling; Ford ducked to get away from Big Time. There was a shot and the world stood still.

Chapter 14

Goofy was patrolling the outer wall of the palace, practicing for the big night. " One, Two, Three, Four." Goofy said as he paced across the wall. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle were inside preparing the ballroom for the ball. Mortimer was nowhere to be seen. Goofy became hungry after a while and decided to go in for a snack. The ball was to start in three hours. People were already arriving and the other musketeers were still not here. Goofy slipped in to the entrance hall and decide that the kitchen was on the left of the hall.

" Goofy dear, wait." Clarabelle shouted. She was decked out in a pink gown with flowers in the dress. " Where are you going dear?" she asked. " Where are the other musketeers?" Goofy stopped to think on that. Where were the other musketeers? They should have been there by now. Then he remembered they had stopped for a burger. Clarabelle left and Goofy turned to go back to the kitchen. He bumped into a fat, pompous man.

" Sorry." Goofy said. " Didn't see ya there." The fat guy stared at Goofy. He was clutching an old duck by his hand and it looked like he was hurting the duck. He made Goofy remember Donald for once since he had gotten back.

" Quite all right Goof." The man said. He pushed past Goofy and made hastily for a door on the opposite side of the room. The man was going into the library. Goofy fallowed, curious on what the man was doing in there. He tiptoed in and tried to find him. He had to do this stealthily if he was going to see what he was doing. So he did it in the most stealthily way he could think of.

"ANYBODY IN HERE?" he shouted. There was a slamming of a book somewhere.

" Nope." The man said. " No one here."

" Ok then. Just checking." Goofy said. Then he turned around and left the room. Libraries sure were helpful.

Chapter 15

Mickey jumped on Big Time knocking him over. Big Time kicked and scratched at Mickey trying to knock his sword away. Prince Ford was grasping around the area looking for something to hold onto. Big Time was now shooting left and right trying to get a clear aim at Mickey. Mickey knocked the gun out of Big Time's hand and put his sword to Big Time's throat. He stared at Ford to see him lying on the floor, blood gushing from a wound in his head.

" Tell me why you did it Big Time." Mickey said pushing his sword closer to his throat. Big Time gagged and sputtered trying to speak. Then he grinned. Mickey pushed his blade closer still. " Tell me Big Time or I'll kill you." Mickey shouted.

" What time is it?" Big Time asked finally able to speak. Mickey nodded at the clock behind him. Big Time stared at it. It was 11:48. He looked back at Mickey and said. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Donald stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes for the first time since he had been hit on the head. He was looking at Magicia who was stirring something in the cauldron." Good morning duck." She said. She stopped stirring and walked down from her platform to meet him. Donald finally noticed that he was bound by magical ropes and was suspended two feet off the floor.

" What was in that potion that you gave Daisy?" he asked. " Why did you kill Pluto and wh." he tried to continue but was quickly flipped upside down and spun around by Magicia.

" Patience duck. I'll tell you all in good time." Magicia said. She tickled his chin and cackled. " Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now." She added. She made a chair appear out of nowhere and sat in it looking at Donald. She cleared her throat and got ready to speak.

Goofy entered the library thinking that it was the bathroom. He walked in and found that he wasn't in the bathroom. He looked up at the central pillar. There was an old duck and Pete looking through a big book. Suddenly Goofy didn't have to go the bathroom anymore. " Hello Goof." Pete said looking up from the book he was reading. " Nice to see ya in such good shape no doubt." Goofy heard the door close behind him. He gulped.

" What ya up to now Pete?" Goofy asked timidly coming closer to him. Pete was looking hard at him. His eyes were like hot coals.

Pete laughed. " Ha. That's funny. Well I guess you aren't that big a threat." He said pondering this. Ludwig gulped and tried to slip off the chair and away. Pete grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him back into the chair.

" Not as dangerous as Ludwig here anyway. Couldn't hurt to tell you. I 'spouse."

Minnie was busy putting her crown straight on her head in her bedroom. She was wearing a white dress with a big red heart on the upper torso. She was now busy putting powder on her cheeks. The door opened behind her and Mortimer slipped in. " Hello Mortimer. Have you seen Michelo? He's late and I'm beginning to worry." She said as she spun around in her seat to face him. She heard the door lock and Mortimer turned to her with a devilish smile on his face.

" Minnie, dear, it is time you know what the status quoi is." He said. " And let me tell you it is not in your favor." He pulled down the shade and Minnie suddenly felt as if she wasn't safe. Not safe at all.

Chapter 16

" Well it all started in jail." Pete started. " I was thinking about what to do to get he crown now. I learned from another cellmate about Magicia DeSpell. I heard she could help anybody who could supply her with a huge supply of galunium."

" So Pete gave me a huge supply of galanium to help him." Magicia explained. Donald still hung in the air trying to find a way to get down. " So me and my apprentice helped Pete get out of jail and then."

" When we got out of jail we went to meet Magicia in person to explain our plan." Big Time said. The sword was now cutting into his throat. Mickey was determined to hear more. " We discussed our plan and then our only problem was."

" Getting a huge amount of galunium." Mortimer said. Minnie was sitting as far back in her seat as she could go. " Galunium is a substance that when given to a witch or wizard makes them more powerful. Of course."

" I got me hands on a big enough bunch to pay Magicia with. That night of course, the night we met to gave it to her, Mickey spotted us." Pete said. Goofy was now creeping up the stairs slowly towards Pete. " We wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for Ludwig here." Pete gestured towards Ludwig who had sunk into his seat smiling slightly up at Goofy.

" We saw you and had to change our whole plan just because of you." Big Time continued. " Well then we needed to get you out of the way for good. So."

" I was to stay here and hope that Mickey would keep away from Minnie. He didn't of course." Magicia said snarling a little. Donald was inching towards his sword, which was lying, on the floor a few feet in front of him. " Luckily you came along. I was supposed to kill you till my apprentice told me that he had saw.."

" Daisy poking around the library." Mortimer sneered. " It didn't matter much that she was in there the matter was that she was looking at…"

" Your history." Big Time explained. Mickey was now loosening up on his sword to hear why this was important to Pete's plan. " We knew that she would eventually tell Donald about her findings so we had to somehow.."

" Memory wipes the duck's mind." Pete said. " We didn't know what to do. How could we erase her memory without getting caught? Lucky for us Donald was…"

" Having trouble with your love life." Magicia cried. " This was perfect. Who better to give her the potion then her boy friend? I just added a little love potion quickly to the potion to make you think it was a love potion but it was really erasing her whole memory of what she saw in Mickey's…"

" Records." Mortimer stated. Minnie was scared now. Mortimer was defiantly not who she thought he was. " So that was done. The duck would live but we will kill him soon. Now, I saw that Mickey was getting attached to you. To attached. We needed to…"

" Split you up." Big Time said. Mickey was breathing heavy now. " We need ed to make you so hurt inside that you…"

" Would leave Minnie in a rush." Magicia added dramatically. Donald was almost at the sword now. Just a few more seconds. " So we had my apprentice kill Pluto. His…"

" Only true friend in the world." Pete added sympathetically. Goofy was confused but not that confused. " Well it worked well. Mickey left her and found our hideout just like we planned."

" We left a clue out so Mickey would find it and go directly to England. He did I assure you." Mortimer said. Minnie had tears in her eyes. " Big Time was to kill my brother, prince Ford, then, with him gone, I …"

" Would take over England." Big Time said. " Well it worked so far. When he went to become king here he would leave…"

" Me in charge of France." Pete said. Goofy put his hand on his sword hilt. " Then we would form an alliance and take over Spain and…"

" Italy." Magicia said. Donald reached his sword and was now cutting the ropes. " With that we would then take over Germany and all of Europe. With the help of Ludwig we now have more then seven trillion Beagle Boy clones going to the…"

" Musketeer headquarters now to wipe away our competition." Mortimer said. " When they are gone we will charge Africa and then…"

" The Americas." Pete said hysterically. " Don't ya see Goof? When we take over the Americas we can take over …."

" Asia!" Big Time said. " We will rule the world and crush you and your friends…"

" In the process." Magicia said. " Donald, it is over. You lost." Donald was now struggling to break free.

" The world is our's!" Mortimer was shouting. Minnie was now sobbing. " And the only one who can stop this is all the way in England." He smiled an evil smile.

" Well duck. It is time to die." Magicia said standing up and aiming a spell right at Donald. Donald was now struggling as fast as he could. Magicia aimed and said " Good Bye." As she fired her spell.

" Now you have heard to much Goof." Pete said taking his sword out. " I'm going to miss you're stupid comments." He took a step forward and jabbed his sword at Goofy.

" You can't make it Mickey." Big Time teased. " It is over." Mickey sneered at him, dropped his sword from Big Time's throat and ran to Phillip. He galloped as fast as he could back to France.

A great cheer erupted from behind the locked door. Mortimer smiled and went to the door. " Well, the world isn't going to fall to pieces on it'd own now will it?" Mortimer joked. Minnie was crying .He flung open the door and turned to Minnie " Now get out there and dance with me."

" I have one question." Minnie said. " Who is Magicia's apprentice?" Mortimer smiled a wicked smile and said.

" I am."

The fog was rolling in and the musketeers were preparing for battle. A musketeer scout had come back bringing news that a huge army was coming for them. The musketeers got out their guns and pistols. They were ready for battle. The Beagle Boy clones were in plain sight now. The musketeers took their last breaths and prepared for the worst. It was ouch time.

Chapter 17

The crowd applauded as Minnie and Mortimer stepped out onto the dance floor for the final dance. It was now 11:54.Mortimer held out his hand for Minnie's. She looked at it. Tears were in her eyes. " You're a monster." She said looking at him.

Mortimer grinned. " I try." He said. He took Minnie's hand and the band struck up for the last song of the night. Minnie was swept off her feet into a fast waltz. She looked at the clock. It was inevitable. She couldn't reject Mortimer.

Donald broke his bonds just as the spell flew past his feet. Magicia was furious. " So." She said. " Don't want to go without a fight aye? We'll see how long you last." She flew up into the air and aimed another spell at Donald. He dodged it. He looked around the room, looking for an antidote to Daisy's memory wipe. He saw. It all unguarded on a shelf far on the outer wall. It was high up and he would have to climb the shelves to get to it. Before he could move Magicia flew at him just missing his head. Donald rolled out of the way and jumped into battle.

Pete's sword landed on Goofy's. " I ain't going to quit Pete." He said. " Not till you're back in jail and stay there." Pete laughed and smiled.

" Then I've already won." Pete said. He brought his sword down hard on Goofy's again. Goofy threw Pete's sword off his and took a jab at Pete. He missed and ended up cutting the desk in half. Pete swung again at Goofy and once again Goofy blocked it. Ludwig slipped off of the pillar and ran for cover. He could tell this was going to get ugly. Goofy brought his sword down. This time he managed to move Pete backwards onto one of the catwalks leading off of the pillar. He kept doing this till Pete saw what was happening. With all of his might he threw Goofy onto the floor of the catwalk and lunged at him.

Fernaldo's blade connected with one of the clones. He threw him off but more kept coming. He swung his word left and right trying to escape failing. There was a tight circle around him now. He threw off his attackers and jumped off of the wall. He landed on the ground injuring his ankle. As he was on the ground five clones seized him by force and threw him into a bunch of surviving musketeers. He limped up and looked around. Rain was pelting them as hard as it could. He looked about to see only fourteen remaining. " If we die we will die bravely." He shouted drawing his sword. He and the remaining musketeers rushed at the clone's full force.

Mickey was blinking. The rain was blurring his vision. Phillip was running as fast as he could. They had past Aimes and were heading for Paris. He whipped the reigns harder pushing Phillip faster. Every town he went through people stared at him. Why was he going so fast?

Donald dodged another spell. Magicia was getting harder to beat. He had to get the potion and get out. Magicia threw another spell at him. This one hit him in the leg knocking him down onto his face.

Goofy was getting tired of getting tossed around. He was hammering Pete with attacks but Pete blocked each one. Goofy went of Pete's peg leg. Pete jumped up and struck Goofy in the upper arm. He screamed in pain. He stumbled backward falling to the ground. Pete aimed for his chest but Goofy blocked it. Goofy got up and valiantly fought Pete up a flight of stairs. They were now so high up that if one of them fell they would surely break some bones. Pete knew this. He blocked Goofy's strike and cut the railings that were suspending their catwalk. It went down a long way. Goofy lost his balance and fell down losing his sword in the process. His sword fell all the way down. Pete just needed one more move to finish Goofy off.

Minnie was now desperately looking at the clock. 11:57. Two minutes and it would all end. She cried silent tears.

Fernaldo once again found himself on the ground this time without a sword. He dodged three axes that were raining down on him. There were now four musketeers including him left. There was no hope. The clones were too strong.

Mickey was three miles away from the castle when Phillip gave out and fell to the ground. Mickey was hurtled off of him he looked back. Phillip did not get up again. He looked away and sprinted the rest of the way.

Donald was almost out of energy. Magicia was too good. He had one shot to get the potion. Magicia aimed another spell at him. Instead of running from it Donald aimed his sword so that it reflected back to Magicia. The spell hit the sword and rebounded back on Magica. She screamed her final scream as the spell hit her, knocking her back into the cabinet on the wall making the potion fall down. Donald caught the potion and ran out the door and through the woods. He had to make it in time.

Fernaldo raced up the stairs to the smithery. He grabbed the lock of the door and slid it in place. A moment later an axe came through the door. Fernaldo grabbed the huge pot of smoldering silver and brought it to the window. He opened the window and yelled " MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He dumped the silver down onto the square below. It hit its target and it spread through the square destroying everything in its path. That included the clones. He turned around and saw the remaining musketeers killing the axe wielder. He looked at them. There was only two. He sighed and slumped to the floor where he slept. Fernaldo never got up again.

Goofy was on the floor. Pete towered above him. " I guess this is the end Goof." He said. He backed up onto the stairs. He raised his sword and cut Goofy's section off from the stairs. It immediately fell making everything slide down. Pete laughed. Then he noticed that Goofy was stretching out his hand trying to grab his foot. Before he could move he was heaved forward and down ward along with Goofy's hand. Pete swayed there. He looked up. Goofy was holding on by his two-buck teeth that were sunk into the catwalks grates.

" Gess tis is good buy Ete." He said as best he could. Pete noticed what Goofy meant. Pete looked pleadingly at Goofy. Goofy suddenly let go of Pete's leg sending Pete screaming down to the hard floor below. He swung himself over to the stairs and looked down to see Pete. He could make out a black glob on the floor of the library with red coming out of it. He wouldn't see Pete again he thought.

Minnie looked again at the clock. 11: 59. There was just five seconds left. Four. Mortimer smiled. Three. Mortimer twirled Minnie away from him. Two. She was about to come back to him. One. " Mickey!" Minnie cried. The clock chimmed twelve. Mortimer looked at Minnie. She was in Mickey's hands. And by law whoever has the princess in his arms by midnight was to be her husband. Mortimer was angry. Minnie would marry 'Michelo".

Chapter 18

Minnie giggled and kissed Mickey on the lips. " I knew you would make it." She giggled. Their happiness was cut short as Donald, Goofy, and Ludwig entered the hall at the same time. Mickey and Minnie, as well as everyone else, stared at them.

" Donald, honey, come here." Daisy said rushing forward to kiss Donald. Donald stuck out his hand and dumped the antidote down Daisy's throat. Instantly she shook and then fell to the ground. Donald got down on one knee and pulled her up. " What happened?" she asked.

" It's a long story." Donald replied. " Mickey I know what Pete is up to." He quacked.

" Me too." Goofy added. " He was using Ludwig here to help him take over the world. And his apprentice was going to marry Minnie." Ludwig blushed and shrunk back. All eyes were on him. Minnie gasped. She had just remembered who Magicia's apprentice was.

" Mickey, I know who Magicia's apprentice is." Minnie said. She was shaking Mickey now. " It's."

" Me!" Mortimer shouted. He was angry now. He looked different now. He was breathing hard and hatred burned in his eyes. " I'm her apprentice. You ruined everything by coming back here tonight. You were supposed to be dead right now." He ranted. There were sparks flying across his hands, up his arms, and across his chest. " Now that I have had a healthy amount of galuminum. I can finish you off once and for ALL!" Mortimer shouted. Sparks were now covering his whole body and his eyes were glowing red with hate. He picked his hand up and red lightning flew through the air catching all of them in the chest. When they reached the ground again Mortimer created a shield around them. They were now his prisoners.

" I'll start with you." Mortimer said as he turned towards Donald and Daisy. He threw a power ball at them. Donald jumped in front of Daisy trying to shield the spell from them. It knocked him backwards like he was a rag doll. He and Daisy slammed into the shield, which sparked and struck them with lightning. Then they fell forward onto the floor. They tried to move but were too weak to move.

" Now the Goof." He aimed his hand at Goofy but Goofy ran away from his aim. The spell missed Goofy but came back before it could hit the shield. It circled round and chased Goofy through the area. Mortimer aimed another spell which did the same thing as the first spell. Goofy ran as fast as he could but was no match for the speed of the spells. It hit him in the back and he fell yelping onto the ground. He stayed there frozen in stone. Mortimer smiled.

Before he could kill Mickey he was hit in the head by Mickey's sword. He fell to the ground. Mickey tried to strike again but was blasted upwards by Mortimer. He hit the roof of the shield and was electrocuted just as Donald and Daisy were. He tumbled to the ground. Mortimer got up again and aimed another spell at Mickey. Minnie this time hit Mortimer in the knees. She had found an axe and was now fighting. Mortimer turned to Minnie and shot more lightning at her. Mickey jumped in front of the lightning with a shield. Mortimer then took a deep breath and blew at Mickey and Minnie. The shield blew away and Mickey and Minnie were being pushed by the wind. Some spell fragments flew past them hitting them in the face or arm or leg. Everywhere that the spell hit a cut was made. Mickey was trying to hold Minnie and keep himself from falling away with the wind. Before they could prepare for another blast forty swords had flown at them. " Let's see you dodge those." Mortimer said.

Minnie was battling twenty while Mickey was taking on twenty and Mortimer. Mortimer finally tired of waiting sent out a huge energy blast, which knocked Mickey and Minnie into the center of the arena. Mickey was bleeding from his cheat, arm, and leg. Minnie's dress was terribly ripped, as was Mickey's uniform. She was bleeding from her arm. She was breathing heavily and was lying on the floor not able to get up. Mickey propped himself up to find his face feet from Mortimer's finger. He was very angry.

" It is time that you die." Mortimer said. " You couldn't save Pluto and he can't save you now." His finger was blossoming into a red glow. Mickey could tell he was charging up a death spell. " Now, you die." Mortimer lunged at him but for some odd reason was pulled back by an invisible force. He cocked his neck backward and his hand rose to sending the spell flying into the air. The spell hit the shield and careened back at Mortimer who couldn't move. Mickey rolled over and grabbed Minnie. He propped his shield up between them and Mortimer. He closed his eyes as a huge energy last came from behind him. Three more followed and the room was filled with the final screams of Mortimer Mouse. Mickey could have sworn he heard Pluto barking through the dyne. A weird swirling light appeared and swallowed the barking up. Pluto was gone again.

Chapter 19

Mickey helped Minnie to her feet. Slowly Goofy, Donald, and Daisy also got to their feet. The ballroom exploded with cheers. Minnie's mother and father made their way through the crowd. " How dare you go near my daughter."? Minnie's father said. He was pitch red and pulled Minnie away from Mickey. " I made it clear that I didn't want you hanging out with my daughter. Mickey frowned. " She can't and won't marry a commoner." He said. Daisy pushed through the crowd.

" You can't do that." She said. " They love each other very much." She was oddly smiling. " And either way Mickey is the rightful king of France." Everyone gasped. " I read in a family tree. Mickey's parents were king Morcius and queen Melissa. They ruled in the time of Great War. They hid Mickey so their enemies wouldn't know that they had an offspring. If he is a king then he will have the royal symbol branded on his arm. It will have been covered by a false piece of skin."

Mickey looked at his forearm. He felt across it. Halfway up he felt something. His skin was peeling off. Beneath it was the royal symbol. He gasped. " See." Daisy said triumphantly." He is the true king of France. And thus he is not a commoner, which means."

" Me and Mickey can be together." Minnie said excitedly. She smiled and ran to Mickey with outstretched arms. They hugged and kissed.

" Minnie." Mickey said. He got down on one knee and reached inside his pocket. He opened the little box that he pulled out and showed Minnie a beautiful diamond ring. " Will you marry me?"

" Yes Mickey." Minnie said. She jumped onto Mickey and they turned around kissing. Donald put his hand around Daisy.

" Well I guess it worked out for them after all." Donald said.

" Who said it couldn't work for us?" Daisy asked. She closed her eyes and she and Donald kissed. They were all happy and so were everyone else.

Chapter 20

A month later, August 19, the wedding bells in France were ringing. Everyone was joyous as Mickey and Minnie were wed. " You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Mickey and Minnie kissed. They looked at the crowd that had gathered to see this. Daisy and Donald were behind them with Goofy and Clarabelle next to them. Minnie threw her bouquet as she and Mickey ran down the aisle. Daisy caught it. She turned to Donald and kissed him. Daisy and Donald were married four months later. Seven peaceful years passed since then. Everything was peaceful till word of the remaining Beagle Boy clones were spotted.

" I must go Minnie." Mickey said. " I'll be back you know."

" I know." Minnie replied. " I'm coming with you."

Mickey looked stunned. " You can't go." He said. " It'll be dangerous. You could get hurt."

Minnie smirked. " Not as dangerous as what we lived through." She replied. " We promised to be with each other. Through our ups and downs. Through thick and thin. No matter what." She looked at Mickey and he looked at her. " I'm coming. No matter what you say."

" Fine you can come." Mickey replied. He kissed her and then the proceeded packing.

The next day Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy were all saddled up for their trip. Minnie was wearing a specially made Musketeer uniform for herself while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy wore their regular musketeer uniform. Mickey searched in his pocket for something. When he found it he took it out. It was Pluto's dog collar.

He looked at it for a while remembering the good times he and Pluto had. He kissed it and strapped it to the bridle of his horse. Minnie was busy securing a pouch of food on her horse. Donald was looking at a picture of Daisy, which he stuffed into his pocket. Goofy was looking at a sandwich Clarabelle had made for him. He looked at it remembering Clarabelle. Then he ate it in one gulp.

When he was sure everything was set he turned to Minnie. " Remember Minnie." Mickey said. " I will love you no matter what." Minnie smiled. They kissed. He turned to Donald and Goofy. " Ready musketeers?" he asked. " All for one."

" And one for all!" they all cheered. They reared their horses up as they galloped away into the sunset, going into their next great adventure.


	2. The 3 Musketeers 2REMASTERED

The Three Musketeers

2

Chapter 1

It was a lovely summer evening. The birds were singing, the air was crisp, and a cute mouse couple was laughing the time away. It had been at least three years since the time when Captain Pete had tried to take over France by kidnapping the princess at the opera. The three Musketeers had stopped him just in time. Since then France had gotten along with the change quite well. It could be that they favored the new caption of the musketeers more then Pete. If you're wondering who this is, it is none other then the one who brought Pete to justice in the first place, Mickey Mouse. He and Minnie Mouse were the couple wandering in the park.

"Oh Mickey this is so romantic." Minnie squealed. Minnie was the princess of France. Her mother and father, the queen and king of France, were away at the time of Pete's 'almost' takeover. In case any of you were wondering why Pete had to steal Minnie at the opera it is because of two reasons. The first of these reasons was that all of Paris would be there; the second is that Minnie's parents would return from their trip the next day, and with their return it would be harder to steal three royal family members from under the musketeers' noses.

"Well any thing for my gal." Mickey said.

"Oh. It's just a shame we can't wed." Minnie said. "If you were only a prince." Minnie was of royal stature. At her old kingdom in England she could have married anyone. But the customs of France were different. The law was clear she had to marry a prince.

"Well I was nothing but an orphan, a janitor, and a boy with many friends before I became a musketeer and met you. After that I became the happiest mouse on Earth, and that's all I need." Mickey sighed It was true he was abandoned when he was not even two. He had been left to die ion a box on the street. Luckily he had already learned how to write, how to walk, count, and talk. He was a smart lad. It was even rumored he had unknown powers. He was also lucky enough to find three fun and loyal friends. His friends are Donald Duck, Goofy, and a small puppy he named Pluto. They are still friends to this very day.

As they reached the palace they slowed down." Well your birthday is coming up soon." Mickey stated." Do you know what you want?"

Minnie giggled. "Oh Mickey, you know it's not for fifteen days." Minnie said. "But if you must know what I want more then any thing in all of France is to be wed with you." Minnie looked dreamily into Mickey's eyes. She could see the warm cozy feeling of welcome in them. She was so caught up in them that she tripped over the lower step of the stairs.

"Careful now" Mickey said stretching out his arm to catch her. He caught her arm and she instantly spun round. The spin was so quick Mickey had little time to react. Minnie's lips met Mickey's. She felt a great warmth sweep over her and fireworks ignite. Mickey felt as if a sweet aroma had swept in and an angel was standing before him. The moment ended quickly but they would never forget it.

Minnie blushed a bright pink. Mickey thought she looked cute that way, especially in this new light. He couldn't believe that moment had just happened. He was left wishing for more. "Well good night Mickey." Minnie said.

"Yeah, good night." Mickey replied. They looked at each other one more moment before they departed.

As Mickey made his way back to his house he felt lonely. He had never been out so late at night before. No time seemed to pass when he was with Minnie. He decided to take a turn down a dark alleyway. It seemed a good shortcut at first, but he wasn't prepared for the surprise he would get that night. Down that alley there just happened to be a meeting going on between two hooded figures. Mickey looked curiously at them. It must be eleven o' clock by now. What men would be out this late?

He was about to go up to the hooded men and ask what they were doing when, all of a sudden, a big burly figure lopped out of the shadows; three more hooded figures closely followed him. Mickey ducked behind a nearby crate and held his breath. As he peaked around the crate he briefly saw the face of a hooded figure. It was a Beagle Boy, one of Pete's cronies. No doubt the burly figure was Pete himself. "Well, you're late Pete. I and my master don't have time to sit around." A hooded figure said.

"Shut your mouth." Pete exclaimed. "We had some trouble, you see. I'm here now so shut it." Pete turned to one of his henchmen and held his hand out for something. One of the Beagle Boys put a big gold pouch in his hand. Pete snatched it away and held it in his hands.

"My apprentice will not cooperate unless it is ten thousand pounds." The other hooded figure said. Its voice was raspy and strident. Mickey could tell it was a woman. She was the smallest one there.

"Well the professor was stubborn at first but I think he gave in after a while of torture. And do you really want to upset, him?" Pete grinned. "The plan is fool proof as long as he does his job as planned." With that Pete thrust the parcel into the woman's arms. She opened it greedily. A sudden green light filled the alley. Mickey was about to find out what it was when the women abruptly looked up.

"A SPY!" the women shouted. The green light illuminating her face Mickey could see she was an old duck. The Beagle Boys turned around and an expression of anger spread across their faces and they charged at Mickey. Mickey pulled his hood up and sprinted into the square. No doubt Pete was thinking of a way to steal the throne again. The Beagle Boys were in hot pursuit until the doors of a church opened across the way.

The Beagle Boys not wanting their identities shown to the public turned on their heels and sped away. Mickey stopped for a breath only when he was miles away from the alley he had seen the meeting in. He couldn't stop thinking of it. What was in the bag? What professor had Pete tortured? Who were the two figures with them? Why did Pete need their help in the first place? Why was he asking so many questions?

Mickey caught his breath and ran back to his house. He lived with his friends Goofy, Donald, and his dog Pluto. It was in the Musketeer district. All musketeers lived there and their base of operations was there too. Pete would most likely to go there first.

Mickey lumbered into his room, slumped onto his bed, and feel into a disturbed sleep.

Chapter 2

Donald came down the grand staircase of the apartment. He yawned a steady yawn. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw a very tired Mickey slumped over the kitchen counter. "Wahhh?" Donald shouted." What happened to you? Weren't you supposed to be doing the day patrol this morning?"

Mickey looked up. His eyes had big purple bags under them "I'm sorry Donald. I was just out so late last night with Minnie. I'll go out right away." Mickey said. He wearily sat up and hopped off of his chair.

"Whoa! Hold it Mick; I'll take your shift." Donald said." You stay here and nap. I'll wake you for my afternoon shift. It will also give me an advantage to help Fernaldo with the new comers."

"Thanks. You're a true friend Donald." With that Mickey walked to the lounge. Donald set out for the stables. He would take Smithy for this patrol. Donald lost no time in crossing the courtyard, going into the stables, saddling Smithy, and took off at a trot. He made his way through the shopping, garden, and river districts in less than an hour. Donald looked around. The streets were bustling with shoppers and not a crime in sight. Donald turned Smithy around and trotted back to the apartment to wake Mickey for his shift." Hey Donald!" a voice said from the shadows of a flower shop. Donald turned around. A young female duck with wavy blonde hair stepped out of the shop.

"Daisy! Nice to see you around here." Donald said. He slipped off his horse and turned to face Daisy.

"What are you doing here? Isn't Mickey supposed to have the day shift?" Daisy asked. True Donald was a coward but he could be brave when called on. He had of course saved her life three years before. She grinned and looked down at the pink flowers in her hands. They had new dew on them.

Donald smiled and blushed. He also looked down at the roses in her hands. He clasped his hands over hers, gently rubbing them. They felt smooth under the hide of his gloves. Daisy looked up at Donald. "Mickey was up too late last night so I'm covering his shift for today," Donald answered.

"Well, you can tell Mickey that Minnie wants to see him before his shift is over," Daisy said. "She says that it is urgent they meet in private."

Donald nodded. He could tell Minnie loved Mickey and that she wanted to spend time with him more than he. "Well, bye Donald. Till next time," Daisy said as she walked off.

"Bye," Donald exclaimed. He had wished she had said more about their relationship instead of Mickey and Minnie's. He wondered if their love was starting to fall apart. Donald pondered this on his way home. When he reached the front door he walked in and took a turn into the lounge where Mickey had been last.

The house was crowded with musketeers by now and Mickey wasn't in sight. Donald craned his neck as far as it would go but still couldn't see a thing. Donald suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Mickey. Mickey looked in a much better condition than he had been this morning. He wore a broad smile on his face and the purple bags under his eyes had long since melted back into his skin "I'm thinking it's my turn now?" Mickey asked. Donald nodded. "Well, must be going." Mickey nodded. "The new comers are out in the back with Fernaldo. They've been waiting for you for a while now. Mustn't keep them waiting any longer"

"Wait!" Donald cried. "Minnie wants to speak with you after your rounds." Mickey nodded and took out of the purple door in front of him. Donald sighed. If only his relationship was that easy.

Chapter 3

A huge iron gate opened to Mickey as he trotted up the path to the castle. It was a magnificent castle. It had brick walls and sweeping gardens of pink roses. There was no more beautiful place in all of France than this castle. On his way up to the door, Mickey looked at the fluffy pink roses that grew on either side of the path. He glanced at them. They looked as beautiful as Minnie herself. As he drew near the tunnel to the courtyard, he stooped over the saddle and picked some roses. At the end of the tunnel there was a huge courtyard. It had walls on either side with large windows facing the courtyard. Mickey dismounted his horse and strode up to the main entrance. He knocked three times on the wood frame. An old maid answered the door. "May I help you, sir," she said in a sweet, grandmotherly tone.

"Yes, I was told to meet Princess Minnie here." Mickey answered. The maid moved to the left so Mickey could enter the palace.

The foyer was titanic. Portraits of old kings and queens hung in gold frames on the marble walls. A chandelier with crystal fragments hanging down from it waved up above Mickey's head. On the ceiling, paintings of angels kept a light tone. "Princess Minnie will be with you in a moment" the maid said to Mickey.

"That will not be necessary Gertrude." A voice said from the top of the stairs. Mickey looked up to see who it was. He didn't have too. He just wanted to see Minnie. Minnie waltzed down the stairs.

"I shall leave your highness and her guest alone." Gertrude said. She bowed and walked away through a curtained arch set between two columns with angels on the top of them.

"Well your grace, you wanted to speak with me." Mickey piped up.

"Mickey, you don't have to call me that and, yes, I did want to speak with you" Minnie said, "Follow me." Minnie led the way through a door on the left. It creaked open to reveal a huge library with thousands upon thousands of bookshelves with hundreds of books in each one. Marble columns held the roof up. Stained glass windows filled the higher arches with light.

Minnie sat down at a table in the center of the room. It was on top of a circular platform with a staircase leading up to it. The staircase had a railing going around the edge of it. On top of the platform were a table and two chairs. Different walkways led off of it to other areas of the library, making a sturdy walkway to the upper shelves of the bookcases. "Mickey, I know we love each other more than life itself but," Minnie said "As you know my birthday is coming up in fourteen days …"

"In which you will turn 21." Mickey finished, "By the way I got these flowers for you."

Minnie blushed. "Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, Mickey, they're beautiful." Minnie sighed. She held them to her nose and sniffed them. "Oh, Mickey, I can't love you anymore." She placed the roses in a vase and looked at her hands.

"What do you mean you "can't love" me any more?" Mickey asked. Minnie looked up. Her eyes were teary.

"My parents are forcing me to marry a prince. If I don't pick one before my birthday they will pick for me." Minnie sobbed. "I can not see you anymore, Mickey, our love must end."

After she said that she burst out sobbing. Mickey wrapped his hands around her to comfort her. Mickey's eyes started to water too. This was it. He would never see Minnie again in his life. "Minnie I'll talk to your parents. Maybe they will make an exception, for you. "Mickey suggested

"They won't. I tried." Minnie sniffled. "Just go Mickey."

"Minnie I swear. I'll..."

"JUST GO!" Minnie cried Mickey turned. He walked out of the library and shut the door, stopping Minnie's wails from reaching his ears. As he headed for the exit he stopped to look at a picture. It showed a king and queen together smiling. They seemed familiar to him some how. He wondered where he had seen them. He looked at the plaque at the bottom of the frame. It read:

King Morcius Mouse and Queen Melissa Mouse 

1623-1667

Greatest king and queen to rule France 

Ruled in the time of Great War.

Mickey smirked. That is why he knew them so well. He was born in that era of Great War. Born November 18 1666. A year before the king and queen were murdered in battle. That battle ended the time. They had won that battle but lost a great king and queen in the process. It was then that Minnie's family took the throne. Mickey glanced at the picture next to it. It had Minnie's parents depicted on it perfectly. The portly father and mother with too much eye shadow. Mickey snorted at it. After today he had a different image of them in his mind. Pure love suckers.

He stumbled out the door to his horse, which waited, patiently by a rosebush where he ate the grass that spawned around it. Mickey sullenly clambered aboard. "Come on Phillip. Let's go home." Mickey said wearily. He turned Philip around and trotted back home at a sluggish pace. "This is it." He thought. "It's over. Time to stop living a lie." He got home and slipped upstairs to his bed. He lowered himself onto the purple satin sheets and closed his eyes. That's when it hit him. He would have to do it. It was the only way he and Minnie could be together for a little longer. Only one glitch stood in the way. How was he to keep it a secret?

Chapter 4

Four days passed. Pete remained hidden and Minnie's birthday was now only ten days away. Donald noticed that Mickey kept returning from his rounds later and later till he didn't come back till nightfall. Donald also noticed that Daisy stopped talking to him except for separate occasions. Goofy was due to return from his honeymoon with Clarabelle in two days. One morning Donald finally caught up with Mickey. "Mickey tell me where you're going." He demanded.

Mickey looked at him surprisingly. He looked as if he didn't know what to say till he finally decided to speak. "I can't." Mickey said, his voice dropping a bit. With that he turned and swiftly started walking towards the door. Donald quickly cut him off.

"Why?" Donald said. "Why can't you tell your best friend what you're up too?" Donald grabbed Mickey on the shoulders. Mickey looked at Donald and finally gave in. He gazed down at his feet and frowned.

"Okay." Mickey said. He raised his head to look at Donald, face to face. He proceeded to tell the story of how he had met Pete and the hooded figures. He then told Donald how he had figured out who one of the hooded figures were. At the end of Mickey's tale, Donald let go of Mickey's shoulders and looked at Mickey.

"Who is that hooded figure any way?" Donald asked. He led Mickey out to the front courtyard.

"It is a female duck named Magicia DeSpell." Mickey explained. "She lives in the Forksten Woods. It is a huge mansion with a chimney that puffs green smoke."

Donald looked surprised. Why would a duck's chimney puff green smoke instead of regular black smoke? "So are we going to go to her house to talk with her?" Donald asked. Mickey looked down, and then looked up again. He slowly shook his head.

"Donald, I have something else to do right now." Mickey said. Mickey then pushed past Donald and crossed towards the bridge. " It would be a big help, Donald, if you would go to Magicia's mansion and interrogate her for me?" Donald blinked. The Forksten Woods were rumored to be the home of dangerous creatures, both big and small, and men. This would have to be the time that Donald's courage would shine. Remembering his friendship with Mickey, he nodded.

Mickey turned and briskly trotted up the bridge. His mind was on another thing at the moment. He had to get to the tailor shop before it closed. After a while of walking he reached the tailor shop. The silver bell above the door rung. Two chipmunks called Chip and Dale ran the shop. "Hello sir." Chip chirped. Dale was not on the counter in front of Mickey.

"Hello Chip." Mickey said. He placed his hands on the counter and lowered his head to Chip's level. "You remember me coming in here three days ago, do you not?" Mickey asked.

"I certainly do, Mickey." Chip answered. How could he forget? Mickey had come into the shop three days ago and placed an enormous order. He had asked for a suit. Not just any suit, a suit that was normally worn by royalty. Dale and he had made a blue satin top with silver shoulder pads in the shape of the musketeer symbol. A satin sash went across his chest and tied at the end with a silver buckle. His pants were dark red with a silver stripe down the left side of the left leg and a silver stripe on the right side of his right leg. Mickey had also requested another clothing. He had requested a casual royal dress. This was made of a cloth tunic with circles cut were the arms would extend from the torso. A fine linen was used as an under shirt. He was given a rope of gold to tie it together. He had leather pants and boots to complete the ensemble. Mickey had paid four gold coins and thirty shillings for it. Dale was in the back preparing it for Mickey.

Within four minutes, Dale came to the counter dragging three large parcels behind him. "Good," Mickey said. "And, I believe, I paid in advance for the clothes? Good day gentleman. Remember, not a word is to be spoken to anyone." With that Mickey left the shop and happily walked up the long drive to the castle. At the last house he stopped and quickly shuffled into a dark area. He hastily opened one of the packages and put on the casual clothes he had just got. "Hope this works!" He whispered to himself. He then opened another, smaller, package that contained the shoes for his clothes. He quickly put his shoes on; he put them on the wrong feet at first; and stuffed the box in a hollow hole in a close tree. He stuffed the other packages in with it and strutted up to the castle. He was stopped at the gate by a burly guard. Mickey had expected this to happen because he was not in his musketeer garb as he usually wore to the castle.

"Halt!" the guard shouted. "What business do you have here?" The guard stared down at Mickey through beady eyes. He gripped his axe tightly, waiting for Mickey to stutter. This would give away that he was a villain and he could smash him in the head. How he dreamed of once doing that. Mickey had prepared what he was going to say in advance knowing this guards scary condition.

Mickey stood on his tiptoes, looked into the guards eyes and said, "I am here to see Princess Minnie. I'm prince Michelo Rudolphus here to ask her hand in marriage.

Chapter 5

Mickey entered a room filled with silver and gold objects on wooden tables. He continually looked around to see where Minnie was. Gertrude had said Minnie was in here. When he looked around a corner he saw her. She was looking in a huge gold mirror that covered ¾ s of the wall. She was looking down at something in her hands. Mickey silently walked up to her. "Hello angel." Mickey said softly in her ear.

Minnie spun around, clutching the thing in her hand even more tightly. Her eyes widened and a smile stretched from check to check. "Mickey!" she smiled. She threw her arms around his neck. She stopped and let go of him. "Mickey what are you doing here? I told you, my parents wouldn't allow us to see each other ever again. Besides I'm marring Mortimer Mouse.

"I know what you said before." Mickey said. "And by the way, call me Michelo from now on. That's the new name I have taken." He gripped her hands and looked at her. She looked sad to see him. "Why are you here?"

She asked.

Mickey looked at her and explained, "Because I love you. So what if I can't marry you, at least I will be close to you." He paused to see her soft expression. He felt the thing in her hand fall into his. It was small and round. "I have it all planed out! Daisy will sneak into the royal archives and change my family tree (If I have one) and make me a prince. Then we will be together till your birthday ball. Now we…"

Mickey was cut off by a pompous voice. "Minnie, were you purposely trying to leave Mortimer out in the garden alone?" It was Minnie's father. There was also her mother and a mysterious mouse there. The mouse was, as Mickey suspected, Mortimer. Mortimer was tall and thin. He had a long nose and a handsome smile.

"Michelo, meet Mortimer." Minnie said to Mickey. "He is the prince I will probably marry. Father, this Michelo. He is another prince I would like to marry." Mortimer was here to marry Minnie. He looked down at his hand and unclenched it. There was a ring in his hand. Minnie had been holding an engagement ring in her hand. Minnie was already taken. She would have to spend more time with Mortimer.

"Well we were just going to have some tea." Minnie's mother said. "Would you like to join us Michelo?" She smiled. Her cheeks squashed her eyes so they looked like slits. Minnie's mother had been one of the first to get botox. Mickey agreed. They made their way through the main room and out to the garden.

The garden was beautiful. There were rose bushes everywhere with different color roses. There were yellow roses, red roses, blue rose, green roses and more. There was a fountain in the center of the garden. It had angel-squirting water from its mouth. It wore a toga and sandals. Behind it was a gazebo with glass walls. There was a tea set up in it. Minnie's mother sat in a large satin chair at one end of the table. Minnie's father sat in a gold chair with purple satin in the cushioning. Mortimer sat next to Minnie on the right side of the table on a silk bench. Mickey had to pull up a bucket and sit on it on the left side.

When everyone had been drinking for a while Minnie's father asked Mickey where he was from. "Well I am from Spain. When I heard that such a beautiful woman was available I rushed over here." Mickey answered. Minnie blushed.

"Michelo, can I see you alone for a second." Minnie asked. Mickey followed her out of the gazebo. When they were a good distance away from the gazebo Minnie turned to him.

"Mickey this will never work." She said. "Stop this charade now. Your heart doesn't have to have any more pain. You saw Mortimer. My parents love him. I am going to marry Mortimer. You can come to the birthday ball where the marriage will be announced."

"Minnie, I love you. Don't expect me to pull out of this because my heart is going to break. My heart is as broken as can be." Mickey said. "Now. Let us get back to the tea party. I believe your parents are waiting for us."

Chapter 6

Harold strutted slowly up the small, narrow path. Donald was lazing on his back, losing consciousness. Every time he shut his eyelids images of Daisy popped into his mind, further making himself uneasy. It was hopeless. Daisy didn't love him. She was probably in love with another, more handsome duck. He had hoped even she would love him. He thought wrong. The path was becoming narrower by the minute but neither Harold nor Donald took any notice of it. While Donald was deciding about what Daisy felt for him Harold was thinking of how much hay he should get after this. He didn't like the woods at all and particularly not these woods. Forksten Woods was not the most popular place in France with all of the thorns, wolves and bats. He thought he should get at least three bales of hay.

While they were both thinking the path got narrower and narrower. It had stopped being a path and more of a forest floor every minute till there was no trail left. Harold's ears pricked up with no notice from Donald. He had heard something in the woods. A small chittering sound. He cautioned his muscles tense. As he inched forward he felt the earth become more and more rocky. The chittering became louder and louder till, suddenly, a swarm of bats swooped out of a nearby tree, frightening poor Harold half to death. He sped forward not caring where it led them. Donald had now lost his sense of tiredness and was spitting bats out of his mouth as Harold sped forward. Harold stopped short when he saw the cliff coming at them. He had stopped just in time but Donald was not prepared for the stop and was hurtled off the cliff into the ever-growing darkness below.

Harold looked down into the darkness for ten minutes. "How could this be," he thought. "How could I just fling my master down there with out warning him?" He felt guilty for a moment then remembered that he couldn't talk and so couldn't have told Donald. Without second thought he turned and trotted away back to the Musketeer stables where he nibbled contentedly on a bunch of hay and oats. He enjoyed his afternoon off.

Donald bounced down and down the steep slope of the cliff, getting scrapped and scared wherever he got hit. He was screaming at the top of his lungs knowing that his ultimate demise was coming up. He thought about why Harold didn't warn him about the stop before he stopped. Then he remembered horses didn't talk. Thus Donald felt responsible for not steadying himself. His only regret was that he would never know what Daisy thought of him. Then he felt it. A sharp pain in his bottom, his arms and his entire body. He felt as if knives were being stabbed into him at many different angles. If he ever lived through this he was surely going to be sick.

Donald pulled a branch out of his face as he scrambled out of the thorn patch. Harold had long since been gone after that fright from the bats. He ached all over after the tumble down the long slope at the edge of the cliff. He stumbled forward slowly. His legs felt wobbly and he could barely stand up. He wobbled forward a little and finally threw up. When the world stopped spinning he saw green smoke rising into the sky in front of him. In front of him was a mansion. He got up and shook off most of the mud that had got on him in the thorn bush. He walked forward with his hand on the hilt of his sword. The mansion was huge. There were numerous windows lining the walls with panes missing and curtains billowing out of. A strange red glow was coming out of the windows on the first floor. Donald gulped.

"Okay, Donald, time to show how courageous you can be." He said to himself. He walked slowly up to the door and raised his hand to knock. Before he could knock the door opened and a purple mist came out of the door drawing Donald inside. When Donald was inside, the door slammed shut and three locks locked. Donald peered around the entrance hall looking for a way into another room. The strange thing about the entrance hall was that there were no doors or windows. Suddenly a wall slid away in front of him and a misty voice called out, "Come closer my darling."

Before Donald could reply or do anything, either the wall moved towards him or the entrance wall moved toward the wall but Donald found himself on the other side of that wall. A strange smell enveloped Donald. It was a smell that made you forget your aches and pains and worries and make you feel relaxed and happy. Donald unknowingly waltzed forward into the room and almost immediately the smell stopped. Donald flickered back to reality. Everything was dark and smelly. The weird red glow was gone and the smell was to. Donald was standing at the threshold of a long rickety staircase that led down a long way. Donald gulped. These stairs were not as menacing in the red glow but now they proved a good hazard to him. Donald closed his eyes, put his left foot out and brought it down on the first step.

He stopped breathing for one second, thinking the step would cave in and send him tumbling down the rest of the way. It didn't. The step stood firm as if it were stone. Donald breathed again. He put his foot on the next step. It held. Donald smiled. These stairs were not as scary now that he knew they wouldn't fall in on him. Donald proceeded down the staircase. After four minutes or so he grew tired of going down the stairs. He had been going down for a long time now and was starting to lose patience. Three minutes later he came to a window. Donald decided to look out of it to see what time of day it was. He was surprised at two things. One was why anyone would put a window underground for and two that he saw an actual view out of the window.

When Donald looked out the window he expected to see trees sitting outside before he came to his senses. Windows shouldn't be put underground. It was pointless because no light could get through it. He had been going down a long way and was astonished that when he looked out the window he saw a view. A view that was looking out above the treetops of the woods. He could see for miles, even see the palace. This was impossible. He had been walking down a few minutes ago. How did he end up being so high? He looked up and down the stairway. No light was pouring in through the window onto the stairway and the stairs were still going down a long way.

Donald turned away from the window with still more questions. He took one step and felt solid ground. He felt a platform beneath his feet. He was standing on the upper platform of the mansion. He looked back to see the window there and three steps leading down from the landing. He had been going up three steps the whole time? He looked out the window. Now all he could see were the roots of a tree, as if he were underground. He looked back at the stairs but there were no stairs to look back at. The stairs were gone. He looked a round the window was now showing the distant trees that surrounded the forest, a normal view. He turned around to the landing but the landing was gone too. There were stairs going up now in front of him. Donald blinked. There were no stairs there any more just a door with the red glow coming out of it. He looked back. The entrance door was up against his back as if he hadn't gone down the stairs and seen the window. When he turned back the door was gone and he was standing in a room filled with an assortment of mirrors. The entry way was gone to leaving a blank wall behind.

Donald was scared now. He had now decided that there was more to Magicia DeSpell then he had originally thought. He made his way down the aisles of mirrors till one mirror caught his eye. The mirror was showing the room he was in now but something was different. It showed the room basking in sunlight as if the sun was in the very room. Curious Donald looked at the next mirror. The next mirror showed the same room just it was covered in floral attire. Donald looked at the next one. That mirror showed the room in total darkness as if there was no light. Donald, now intrigued, looked at all of the mirrors.

The mirrors showed the room in different things such as underwater, without walls, without Donald, filled with gold, filled with pudding, filled with monkeys, and in a green light. Every mirror made Donald excited to see what the next one would show. At the end of the row of mirrors there was a tall mirror. It was framed in gold and had strange designs and words on it. This mirror showed a different room, a room with a huge cauldron in the middle. Donald looked at it a long time. He felt as if the room really existed. Donald stuck out his hand to touch the mirror, but instead of touching the cold glass his hand went through it.

Donald gasped. He tried to tug his hand out of the mirror but it wouldn't move. Suddenly Donald felt his whole body shift forward. He was going through the mirror. On the other side he felt the smell come back. The smell he had smelt before. He had suddenly become aware of another person in the room. "Hello duck. Welcome to my home." Magicia said proudly.

Donald found his voice for the first time since he had entered the house. "I take it that you're Magicia DeSpell." Donald said. He oddly didn't know why he had said that. He felt as if there was an enchantment in this room and he was falling under it.

"You are right duck." Magicia said. "You are smarter than you look." Magicia steeped down from the platform she was standing on next to the rim of the cauldron. "What can I do for you?" She smiled wickedly. Donald took no notice of this smile. He was falling under the enchantment every few seconds.

Drool started to form on Donald's lip. He was losing his brain every second till he felt the smell stop. "Yes you can help me." Donald said snapping back to reality. "You can tell me what you were doing last Thursday?"

"I was here tending to my cats." Magicia said her voice oily. Magicia's eyes were huge and they were light purple as if she was doing magic with them.

"A likely story but I didn't see any cats when I came in." Donald said. "What were you doing with that cauldron when I came in?" He grinned. He had made a point and caught her in a corner. He was waiting for a desperate glance to go spread across her face. It didn't.

"What cauldron?" she said looking as innocent as ever. Her eyes back to normal.

"Don't joke around. What were you doing with the cauldron behind…?" Donald stopped. The cauldron was gone. He was now looking at a cozy living room area with four bookcases around it. On the chairs were five cats. Donald was stunned. He had thought that a cauldron was there a moment ago.

"There is no cauldron there and here are my cats I was talking about." Magicia said. Donald slumped into a chair. How was he wrong? Had he dreamed about everything? He had felt funny after going in the house.

Magicia smiled and daintily plopped into a chair adjacent to Donald. She picked up a teacup on the table next to her. "Tea dear." She asked. "You must have had a long ride out here."

"No thanks." Donald sighed. He put a hand to his head and sat there quietly looking at the rug on the floor while Magicia sipped her tea contentedly.

"I'm a lousy musketeer. I do as well as my love life, which is going down the drain." Donald cried. Magicia sat up and spit some of her drink out of her mouth, wetting some of the cats purring at her feet. Magicia looked at Donald with greed in her eyes, which soon became sympathy.

"You and your girlfriend are not doing so well?" Magicia half asked half cheered. Donald looked up slightly He was surprised to see Magicia smiling.

"Yes" Donald admitted. He put his hand down and was now giving Magicia his full attention. She was now rummaging in her pocket for something. She was throwing stuff out of the pocket like balls, crystals, coins, and frog juice.

"Aha!" she said. She was holding up a small red bottle with a large thirty-six on the cover. "Here is the answer to all your problems." She held the bottle out towards Donald. He grabbed it and held it in his palm. He eyed it closely. It had thirty-six on the label with a sign in the back that had MDS with four wands going through it in the back.

"What is it?" Donald asked stowing it in his pocket.

"It is a love potion." Magicia explained. "If someone drinks it they will fall in love with whoever poured it. It will help you with your problem no doubt." Magicia grinned and then stood up followed by Donald. "Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do. I will see you to the door." She crossed the room in four strides and flung open the door, gesturing for Donald to leave.

"Expect to see me soon Magicia." Donald said and left through the door. He heard it snap shut behind him. He turned around and made his way down the hall and out the door. Strangely he came out onto a street corner unnoticed by him and others and swiftly made his way to the Musketeers house. It was dusk and everyone was walking home to dinner. He reached the house and undressed into his nightwear. He heard a clank on his bureau as he put his belt on it. He had forgotten about the potion and promised himself he would use it tomorrow. As he went to bed, somewhere inside his head he was debating. "Don't use the potion, it will bring bad things" one voice would say. "Use the potion your love life is more important." Another voice would say. "Use only half so you will still have a clear conscience." Three voices would say. This lasted all night and finally, driven mad by it, Donald woke up, took the bottle in his hands and went up to the castle.

**Chapter 7**

Daisy opened the large door to the library stealthily. She held her lantern up as she made her way towards the records shelf. "This is ridiculous." She commented to herself. "Sneaking into the library and changing some records in the dead of night. What next, I get my memory erased?" She climbed the stairs and walked along the ramp towards where the census was kept. She took down the large tome and skimmed through it. She reached M and got her quill ready, but she stopped. Mickey was not written in the book. "That's odd. I wonder why…oh! He's under service census." She palmed her head and scrolled towards Mickey's name should have been but was not. "Okay, what the heck? These officials can't be trusted to do…" In her rage, she slammed the book back into the shelf, knocking another, smaller one free. It fell with a light thud on the ground. "What? Is this punishment for hating the dunces they put in as…" She picked it up and it fell open. She looked in it and gasped. "This is…..informative." she told herself as she slowly put it back and raced down to her room. Daisy didn't see the figure emerge from the shadows. She did not see Mortimer take the book back out and flip to the page she had just seen. She did not see him rip it out and ignite it with his hand, snickering at the soon to be lost information.

"Poor little ducky." He smiled to himself.

Donald made it to the castle without being spotted and went up the walk to the section where Daisy lived. He banged on the door. "Coming." A voice said. A minute later Daisy arrived. "Donald. What are you doing here?" Daisy asked." I'm glad you came. I have something to tell you. I was going through Mickey's history because Minnie told me to make Mickey a prince, and I found out that Mickey wa…" Before Daisy could finish Donald had taken the cork off the bottle and popped it into Daisy's mouth. Daisy stopped moving and fell to the ground. Donald grabbed Daisy and took her to her bed tucked her in and left as quickly as he had come.

He went to bed again with a voice in his head saying, "Great Donald, you have brought the end of the world."

Chapter 8

Pluto yawned. He shook his head roughly and pulled himself up. He shook the rest of his body and stepped off his bed. He eyed the office closely before opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang low. He strode over to the desk and jumped onto the chair. He liked to pretend that he was the caption and in control. 'Woof!" he barked. The door creaked open as Mickey entered the room.

"Hey boy." Mickey said, "Did you have a good night's sleep?" He crossed to the other side of the room and opened a closet. He opened it and took a bag out of it and shut the door softly. Mickey strode over to Pluto and patted him lightly on the head. Pluto barked and jumped down from the chair. "Good boy, Pluto." Mickey said. He opened a drawer and took out a folder filled with papers.

Curious Pluto jumped up on the back of Mickey's chair and stared at the paper. They looked funny but he could make out the word Pete and Magicia DeSpell continuously on the paper. He looked inquisitive at Mickey hoping he would explain the paper. "Curious aren't you boy?" Mickey asked. "I spotted Pete again, out of jail, and don't have a clear lead to him. I haven't told the musketeers yet because I don't want them involved." Mickey stated. "I have enough on my plate as it is. Goofy is coming back tomorrow and I have to prepare.' With that he shut the folder and put it back in the drawer. He sighed and stood up. He picked up the bag at his feet and left the room with Pluto at his heels.

Pluto sped down the stairway racing against Mickey. They liked to do this because it helped them exercise and were fun. Pluto once again came out on top as the top dog. "Woof! Woof!" Pluto barked and jumping up on Mickey covering him in saliva. Mickey laughed and pushed him off of him. Mickey crossed the room and went through the doors.

"Stay here now. Ok?" Mickey asked. Pluto whimpered and sat down. Mickey frowned to. "Listen; if you stay I'll bring you back a whole bag of dog treats." Mickey promised. Pluto smiled and licked him again. Mickey smiled and left through the door.

Mickey walked down the steps. Halfway down he ran into someone. "Sorry" he said. The person straightened up and turned to Mickey. "Donald, aren't you supposed to be on duty today?" Mickey asked. Donald blushed and turned around to get his horse. Donald climbed on Greg and rode off. Mickey was perplexed. Why did Donald blush and not answer him. This was odd but he was too late for Minnie anyway. He went to the stable, saddled up Harold, and rode to the castle.

Mickey arrived at the castle a minute later. He was led to Minnie and Mortimer who were in the throne room. "Hello prince Michelo." Minnie said. She ran up to Mickey and hugged him. He hugged Minnie tightly as if he didn't want to let her go. Minnie smiled a small smile and immediately held Mortimer's hand. This was an image he would have to remember. Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle Donald was knocking on Daisy's door. He had been in a hurry to see what the love potion would do to her.

A moment later the door opened and there stood Daisy, in a flowing gown. Dressed up as if it were a formal occasion. Donald blushed some more and smiled a happy smile. "Oh, Donald, you're a cutie." Daisy smiled. She tickled him under the chin. She giggled and Donald smiled a wry smile. Daisy snapped the door shut and grabbed Donald. Donald looked at her wide-eyed.

"What are you doing Daisy?" Donald asked. She was acting different since yesterday. This probably had something to do with the potion. Daisy smiled and kissed him. Donald smiled. He had waited for this for a long time but it wasn't right. He felt fireworks go off but they were dull, as if they were only firecrackers. Donald didn't care. They were still fireworks to him.

"Let's go" Daisy said. She grabbed Donald's hand and ran out the door, through the garden, and out into the hills. Donald liked the new Daisy. She was more in love with him then the old Daisy. Meanwhile, in the other wing of the castle, Minnie, Mickey, and Mortimer were dancing in the ballroom. Minnie was busy practicing for the birthday ball, which is when she would announce her marriage to Mortimer. Mickey was stuck dancing with Minnie's mother. Minnie's father was instructing Minnie and Mortimer how to dance properly. Mickey sighed. He was bored not because he was dancing with a slow dancer, but because he had to let go of Minnie. He had said that he was also going to marry Minnie but in reality couldn't.

"Good, now, turn slightly to the left… that's good." Minnie's father was instructing. Minnie sighed to. She was bored not because she was dancing with the world's stinkiest dancer but because she couldn't be with Mickey, who was going through this whole ordeal, just to be with her. She frowned and continued dancing. When their dancing lessons were done, they left for the day. Mortimer left to the west tower while Mickey exited the main gates. "Great Mick, tomorrow Goofy is coming back and you still didn't know what Pete was up to." He said to himself. He stopped at a local bakery to pick-up a bag of dog treats for Pluto like he promised.

When he got home he was surprised to not find Donald anywhere. He went upstairs to see Pluto and give him his treats. Pluto happily accepted them. He ate the whole bag and also got a tummy rub from Mickey. It was late when Donald stumbled into the hall. He slumped up to bed wiping the kiss marks as he went. He had a great night dreaming of what the next day would be like with Daisy.

Mickey was up later trying to get the preparations in order for Goofy's arrival tomorrow and to find out more on Pete's case. Pluto stayed by his master licking Mickey's hands when they were in reach. Mickey would never respond in a smile. Pluto frowned and settled down on his bed to sleep. Mickey looked at his friend and smiled, bent down and patted him on the head. Pluto was a true friend and couldn't live without him.

Chapter 9

The day was foggy and cold. All the musketeers stood in a straight line as stiff as boards. They stood ready with swords at their sides to salute Goofy when he came. Mickey was worried. Pluto was gone from his bed this morning and didn't know where he was. He had sent Fernaldo to find him. Suddenly a carriage appeared on the horizon. This was clearly Goofy's carriage. Fernaldo stumbled forward to tell Mickey something. He was shaking all over and he had apparently gotten water in his eyes because they were watery.

"Sir, I have found Pluto but…"Fernaldo stuttered. His voice was quivering slightly. Goofy's carriage drew closer. Mickey could make out the shape of three horses guiding the carriage. Fernaldo was shaking and tears were coming down his face. Finally the carriage pulled up to a stop. The carriage door opened to reveal Goofy. He stepped out onto the pavement smiling and holding a suitcase. The musketeers raised their swards in salute to him. Goofy walked down the long aisle to where Mickey and Donald stood waiting.

"Hi ya guys. How ya doing?" Goofy stated. He smiled and seemed happy to see him. Goofy placed his suitcase down and hugged Donald and Mickey. He let go a while later.

"Great to have you back Goofy. We missed you." Mickey said. He was wondering what Fernaldo was going to say before he was cut off. Pluto was starting to make him worried. "Come inside Goof, we got lots to show you since you've been gone." Mickey led the party into the main courtyard while explaining to Goofy what happened since he left.

When they reached the courtyard Fernaldo started crying heavily now. Mickey looked back at him. Why was he crying? He was probably so happy too see Goofy again. All of the other musketeers had tears in their eyes to see him. "Hey Mick, when did you get the gallows?" Goofy asked looking wide eyed at a spot right in front of him.

"What gallows? We don't have any gallows. What are you talking a..." Mickey stopped mid-sentence as he spun around to the point that Goofy was staring at. There was indeed a gallows there and something was swaying in the breeze. The fog that was swirling round it clouded the figure. Mickey stepped forward to get a better look and later wished he hadn't. He gasped. No words can describe his feelings so I will try to explain them in the best way possible.

He felt as if his heart was ripped out and torn into five pieces. Like the whole world had stopped, that nothing could make him happy or feel happy to him again. He sank to his knees, tears now streaming down his face. Behind him Donald had stepped up with Goofy to see the figure. They both gasped at the same moment. "No." Donald said his voice quivering.

Goofy put a hand on Mickey's shoulder to comfort him. Mickey tried to blink back tears but couldn't. They just came faster. Goofy had tears in his eyes to and Donald was already crying a steady stream of tears. The other musketeers were rushing forward to cut the body loose. Some cried to. They rested the body at Mickey's knees. Mickey put up a hand and placed it on the body. Then he put his head on the body and cried "PLUTO!"

Chapter 10

Minnie arrived later that day dressed in black. Daisy was with her. Daisy was oddly dressed in a lavender blue dress and as happy as a lark. Minnie went immediately over to Mickey who was in his room with Pluto resting on the bed. "Mickey, I'm so sorry." Minnie said. Mickey looked at her. Tears were still pouring down his face getting the sheets wet. Minnie went to him and kneeled down next to him putting her arm around him.

"He was so nice. Why would they kill him?" Mickey asked. He was still sad as ever and couldn't talk in a strong voice.

"I don't know but whoever it is should pay for it." Minnie suggested. She had tears in her eyes also.

Mickey stood up. "You're right they should pay." Mickey said in a strong voice. He wiped the tears from his eyes and started rummaging around the room for clothes, which he threw into an open bag. Minnie watched in surprise till she noticed what he was doing.

"You can't go after them." She said. "You don't even know who did it." She was determined to make Mickey stay.

"I have a hunch it was Pete." Mickey said now going around the room putting items in the bag.

"But Pete is in." Minnie started.

"Jail?" Mickey said. "Well he isn't. I saw him eight days ago. He was with Magicia DeSpell and another person." Mickey went to the bag and tied it shut. He was about to open the door when Minnie stopped him.

"Wait!" Minnie exclaimed. "You can't go Mickey. I love you." Mickey stopped at the door. He turned around. "We may not be able to do much with our relationship but we can still be together till the birthday ball." Minnie said. She was crying.

"You didn't want me to do it in the first place and, well, you got your wish." Mickey said. He turned towards the door again.

"Mickey I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong." Minnie shouted. "I love you not Mortimer. I made a big mistake. Please stay here with me." Minnie grabbed Mickey's hand and looked pleadingly into Mickey's eyes.

"I know that." He said. "I love you too but I must avenge Pluto. But one last thing." He pulled Minnie closer and kissed her.

Out side Goofy was peering through the keyhole at the whole scene. He and Donald had come up to see Mickey but were side tracked by Daisy who once again kissed Donald madly. By the time they had gotten to his room Mickey had been all packed and heading for the door. Goofy looked through the keyhole while Donald listened through the door cracks. The first thing they heard was "Waiting! You can't go Mickey, I love you." Donald was interested about this. Next he heard Mickey say something about Minnie not wanting him to do something and not. A moment later Donald heard he had to do one thing then Goofy gasped. Donald stared at him as if Goofy was a stupid person. Donald pushed Goofy aside to look in the room. He saw Mickey and Minnie kissing. He was stunned.

"Why were they kissing?" Goofy asked. He looked at Donald.

"I don't know." Donald said. He pondered if Minnie and Mickey were possibly breaking up. Maybe Mickey needed the love potion Magicia gave Donald. Someone tapped Donald on the back. Donald screamed and jumped into Goofy's arms. A musketeer was standing behind Donald holding something in his hand.

"We have found an important clue out in the courtyard near the gallows." He said. "It is a brooch with a weird symbol on it. I was told to give it to Captain Mickey." Donald pondered that if Mickey were leaving he wouldn't have time to investigate. Then he remembered Pete was out of jail and knew Mickey would pursue him.

"Captain Mickey has entrusted me to investigate this matter." Donald said. The musketeer held out his hand and dropped the brooch into Donald's hand. The musketeer left. Donald followed him to him to the stairway where he went straight and into his room. His room was cluttered and dusty. He made his way. To his desk and tried to clear it off onto the floor. He looked at the symbol while he tried to clear the table off. It had MDS with four wands pointing out of it. A small glass bottle was still on the desk when he had finished clearing it off. He was just about to toss it off when he noticed something on the bottle.

"What's this?" he said he looked at the mark on the bottle's label and then looked at the brooch. It was the same symbol. The bottle had MDS across the back of the label with four wands pointing out of it and a 36 in front of it. He was looking at the potion vial he was given by, "Magicia DeSpell!"

Chapter 11

Later that night Mickey saddled up Phillip and gave him a drink of water. "Please don't go." Minnie wailed behind him. Mickey looked back at her and shook his head. He hoisted himself onto the horse and blew Minnie a kiss. He cocked Phillip into a trot, then a gallop, and then they sped away into the night. Minnie held her handkerchief to her eyes as she cried.

Donald was racing to the stables as fast as he could. He had to catch Mickey before he left. He was going after the wrong person. Magicia had killed Pluto not Pete. He ran down a narrow hallway knocking musketeers over as he went. By the time he got to the stables he was too late. He could see Mickey speeding off. Minnie was beside him crying. "You missed him." She said. "I couldn't convince him to stay." She still cried but went to her carriage with Daisy. The driver whipped his whip and the horses left to. Donald was all-alone outside now.

"Donald?" Goofy asked. "What are you doing out here?" He had come out the same door Donald had come out of.

Donald turned to face him.

"Goofy, I am putting you in charge of the investigation." Donald said.

"I thought you were in charge of the investigation." Goofy said.

Donald looked down. "I lied Goofy." He said. "You are in charge now."

Goofy perked up. "Does that mean I get more pie?" Goofy asked. He was wearing the biggest smile. Donald nodded his head. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goofy shouted. "More pie for me!" Goofy ran inside. Donald waited for a second then got on Harold and galloped off. Mickey may have got the wrong person but Donald wouldn't and he knew just where to find her.

He lost no time in entering the door of Magicia's mansion not bothering to wipe the mud off of his skin. He ran down the stairs and through the last mirror. "Magicia!" Donald shouted. She was nowhere to be seen. The room was different though. There was a giant cauldron with bookcases with potions on them and bones littering the floor. Suddenly he felt a searing pain on the back of his head. He lost all of his senses and fell face forward onto the bony floor. He was now a sitting duck in the house of a witch. Magicia towered over him, wand in hand. She pulled out a gold coin with strange black markings on it.

"I have the duck." She spoke into it. "I'll keep him here. I guess it would be a good time to make another batch of the potion."

Chapter 12

Pete was frustrated. Professor Ludwig Von Drake was taking longer then he had originally thought. He had supplied all of the parts for his machine and now he had to wait for the professor to finish. It had taken three months to get the pieces and was taking two to finish. He sat drumming his fingers waiting for the door to open and Ludwig to come out. As if the parts were long enough to wait for he also had to get the galunium to Magicia and her apprentice.

Finally the door opened and Ludwig came out. Ludwig Von Drake was an old duck with glasses and a scientific brain. He was now splattered in oil and grease and could barely see out of his glasses. "It is finished Pete." He said. He gave a low bow to Pete also. He was told to or he would be killed. He was regretting the day he had answered Pete's ad for a science professor back in Germany. Pete strode forward to look at his machine.

"Will it work?" Pete asked looking at Ludwig and putting a hand on his sword. Ludwig gulped and nodded. "Good. It had better or someone is going to pay." Pete sneered. He signaled for the Beagle Boys to come here. "Now boys." Pete said "Go in there and make me proud."

The Beagle Boys looked at each other with scared eyes till they pushed Big Time in front of them. Big Time gulped. He took a step forward and through the door and Baggy and Bouncer followed. Pete slammed the door shut and Ludwig pushed the buttons. The door started glowing and beeping. The Beagle Boys were screaming in pain as the door stopped glowing. Pete took a step forward and opened the door. Laughter erupted from inside as if there were thousands of them.

Pete smiled. "Well professor, looks like you're life is saved." Then Pete too erupted in laughter.

Chapter 13

Two days had passed and Mickey didn't know where Pete was. His supplies were running low and he was getting tired of looking for Pete. He was wishing he were home right now. He had been going almost everywhere for days and was looking for a rest stop. He finally found a mountain. It was so tall that he couldn't even see the peak. He tied Phillip to a rock and let him graze the grass around him. He went up to the side of the mountain to see if there was any water flowing downs it. He felt around the edge for a soft spot. "Isn't there any water?" Mickey asked himself in desperation. He started to kick the rock. "I've been traveling for days. Just give me something."

Suddenly he fell through the rock. There was a secret door in the mountain. He got up and looked around. The place was glowing and whirling with inventions and machines. "This looks suspicious enough." Mickey whispered to himself. He drew his sword and began to scour the laboratory. There were strange things in bottles and testing labs and everything. It seemed out of place. Like it should be in the future. He ended up finding nothing of great importance. He did find fresh supplies. "Well another dead end." Mickey said. He sat down on a flat rock. He jumped up from the rock. He looked at what he had just sat on to see a piece of paper on the rock.

In big letters it said: GO TO ENGLAND AND KILL PRINCE FORD! BIG TIME. Mickey gasped. Big Time was a Beagle Boy, one of Pete's henchmen. This was Pete's hideout. He quickly ran to Phillip and raced off to England. He may be sworn to protect France but Big Time was considered a France threat.

Chapter 14

The next day, miles away, King Francis of England was standing on a balcony addressing his kingdom on his retirement. Behind the curtain prince Ford was pacing back and forth very nervous. He was going to rule a kingdom and didn't know what to do. His brother Mortimer was busy doing something in France and he was first born anyway. Mortimer could never be king. Big Time popped out of the sewers into the kitchen. He made his way silently through the corridors, hiding often to avoid being spotted.

Mickey pulled up to the castle and quickly dismounted Phillip. He ran up the stairs and through the castle looking for Prince Ford. Big Time could be any where by now. He had to act fast. Big Time crouched under a statue to avoid a butler. He could hear cheers. The prince was near. Ford was taken from behind the curtain onto the balcony to see his people who cheered for him. He smiled and waved like he was supposed to. Big Time crouched at the ready to go beyond the curtain any moment. Mickey was racing up the stairs towards the balcony panting for breath.

Ford was getting ready to say his speech; Big Time was going through the curtain; and Mickey was running into the room behind the curtain. Big Time slipped through the curtain, pulled out a pistol, and aimed; Mickey dived through the curtain sword drawn and yelling; Ford ducked to get away from Big Time. There was a shot and the world stood still.

Chapter 15

Goofy was patrolling the outer wall of the palace, practicing for the big night. "One, Two, Three, Four." Goofy said as he paced across the wall. Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle were inside preparing the ballroom for the ball. Mortimer was nowhere to be seen. Goofy became hungry after a while and decided to go in for a snack. The ball was to start in three hours. People were already arriving and the other musketeers were still not here. Goofy slipped in to the entrance hall and decide that the kitchen was on the left of the hall.

"Goofy dear, wait." Clarabelle shouted. She was decked out in a pink gown with flowers in the dress. "Where are you going dear?" she asked. "Where are the other musketeers?" Goofy stopped to think on that. Where were the other musketeers? They should have been there by now. Then he remembered they had stopped for a burger. Clarabelle left and Goofy turned to go back to the kitchen. He bumped into a fat, pompous man.

"Sorry." Goofy said. "Didn't see ya there." The fat guy stared at Goofy. He was clutching an old duck by his hand and it looked like he was hurting the duck. He made Goofy remember Donald for once since he had gotten back.

"Quite all right Goof." The man said. He pushed past Goofy and made hastily for a door on the opposite side of the room. The man was going into the library. Goofy fallowed, curious on what the man was doing in there. He tiptoed in and tried to find him. He had to do this stealthily if he was going to see what he was doing. So he did it in the most stealthily way he could think of.

"ANYBODY IN HERE?" he shouted. There was a slamming of a book somewhere.

"Nope." The man said. "No one here."

"Ok then. Just checking." Goofy said. Then he turned around and left the room. Libraries sure were helpful.

Chapter 16

Mickey jumped on Big Time knocking him over. Big Time kicked and scratched at Mickey trying to knock his sword away. Prince Ford was grasping around the area looking for something to hold onto. Big Time was now shooting left and right trying to get a clear aim at Mickey. Mickey knocked the gun out of Big Time's hand and put his sword to Big Time's throat. He stared at Ford to see him lying on the floor, blood gushing from a wound in his head.

"Tell me why you did it Big Time." Mickey said pushing his sword closer to his throat. Big Time gagged and sputtered trying to speak. Then he grinned. Mickey pushed his blade closer still. "Tell me Big Time or I'll kill you." Mickey shouted.

"What time is it?" Big Time asked finally able to speak. Mickey nodded at the clock behind him. Big Time stared at it. It was 11:48. He looked back at Mickey and said. "Fine. I'll tell you."

Donald stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes for the first time since he had been hit on the head. He was looking at Magicia who was stirring something in the cauldron." Good morning duck." She said. She stopped stirring and walked down from her platform to meet him. Donald finally noticed that he was bound by magical ropes and was suspended two feet off the floor.

"What was in that potion that you gave Daisy?" he asked. "Why did you kill Pluto and wh." he tried to continue but was quickly flipped upside down and spun around by Magicia.

"Patience duck. I'll tell you all in good time." Magicia said. She tickled his chin and cackled. "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you now." She added. She made a chair appear out of nowhere and sat in it looking at Donald. She cleared her throat and got ready to speak.

Goofy entered the library thinking that it was the bathroom. He walked in and found that he wasn't in the bathroom. He looked up at the central pillar. There was an old duck and Pete looking through a big book. Suddenly Goofy didn't have to go the bathroom anymore. "Hello Goof." Pete said looking up from the book he was reading. "Nice to see ya in such good shape no doubt." Goofy heard the door close behind him. He gulped.

"What ya up to now Pete?" Goofy asked timidly coming closer to him. Pete was looking hard at him. His eyes were like hot coals.

Pete laughed. "Ha. That's funny. Well I guess you aren't that big a threat." He said pondering this. Ludwig gulped and tried to slip off the chair and away. Pete grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and hauled him back into the chair.

"Not as dangerous as Ludwig here anyway. Couldn't hurt to tell you. I 'spouse."

Minnie was busy putting her crown straight on her head in her bedroom. She was wearing a white dress with a big red heart on the upper torso. She was now busy putting powder on her cheeks. The door opened behind her and Mortimer slipped in. "Hello Mortimer. Have you seen Michelo? He's late and I'm beginning to worry." She said as she spun around in her seat to face him. She heard the door lock and Mortimer turned to her with a devilish smile on his face.

"Minnie, dear, it is time you know what the status quoi is." He said. "And let me tell you it is not in your favor." He pulled down the shade and Minnie suddenly felt as if she wasn't safe. Not safe at all.

Chapter 17

"Well it all started in jail." Pete started. "I was thinking about what to do to get he crown now. I learned from another cellmate about Magicia DeSpell. I heard she could help anybody who could supply her with a huge supply of galunium."

"So Pete gave me a huge supply of galanium to help him." Magicia explained. Donald still hung in the air trying to find a way to get down. "So me and my apprentice helped Pete get out of jail and then."

"When we got out of jail we went to meet Magicia in person to explain our plan." Big Time said. The sword was now cutting into his throat. Mickey was determined to hear more. "We discussed our plan and then our only problem was."

"Getting a huge amount of galunium." Mortimer said. Minnie was sitting as far back in her seat as she could go. "Galunium is a substance that when given to a witch or wizard makes them more powerful. Of course."

"I got me hands on a big enough bunch to pay Magicia with. That night of course, the night we met to give it to her, Mickey spotted us." Pete said. Goofy was now creeping up the stairs slowly towards Pete. "We wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for Ludwig here." Pete gestured towards Ludwig who had sunk into his seat smiling slightly up at Goofy.

"We saw you and had to change our whole plan just because of you." Big Time continued. "Well then we needed to get you out of the way for good. So."

"I was to stay here and hope that Mickey would keep away from Minnie. He didn't of course." Magicia said snarling a little. Donald was inching towards his sword, which was lying, on the floor a few feet in front of him. "Luckily you came along. I was supposed to kill you till my apprentice told me that he had seen..."

"Daisy poking around the library." Mortimer sneered. "It didn't matter much that she was in there the matter was that she was looking at…"

"Your history." Big Time explained. Mickey was now loosening up on his sword to hear why this was important to Pete's plan. "We knew that she would eventually tell Donald about her findings so we had to somehow..."

"Memory wipes the duck's mind." Pete said. "We didn't know what to do. How could we erase her memory without getting caught? Lucky for us Donald was…"

"Having trouble with your love life." Magicia cried. "This was perfect. Who better to give her the potion then her boy friend? I just added a little love potion quickly to the potion to make you think it was a love potion but it was really erasing her whole memory of what she saw in Mickey's…"

"Records." Mortimer stated. Minnie was scared now. Mortimer was defiantly not who she thought he was. "So that was done. The duck would live but we will kill him soon. Now, I saw that Mickey was getting attached to you. To attached. We needed to…"

"Split you up." Big Time said. Mickey was breathing heavy now. "We need ed to make you so hurt inside that you…"

"Would leave Minnie in a rush." Magicia added dramatically. Donald was almost at the sword now. Just a few more seconds. "So we had my apprentice kill Pluto. His…"

"Only true friend in the world." Pete added sympathetically. Goofy was confused but not that confused. "Well it worked well. Mickey left her and found our hideout just like we planned."

"We left a clue out so Mickey would find it and go directly to England. He did I assure you." Mortimer said. Minnie had tears in her eyes. "Big Time was to kill my brother, Prince Ford, then, with him gone, I …"

"Would take over England." Big Time said. "Well it worked so far. When he went to become king here he would leave…"

"Me in charge of France." Pete said. Goofy put his hand on his sword hilt. "Then we would form an alliance and take over Spain and…"

"Italy." Magicia said. Donald reached his sword and was now cutting the ropes. "With that we would then take over Germany and all of Europe. With the help of Ludwig we now have more then seven trillion Beagle Boy clones going to the…"

"Musketeer headquarters now to wipe away our competition." Mortimer said. "When they are gone we will charge Africa and then…"

"The Americas." Pete said hysterically. "Don't ya see Goof? When we take over the Americas we can take over …."

"Asia!" Big Time said. "We will rule the world and crush you and your friends…"

"In the process." Magicia said. "Donald, it is over. You lost." Donald was now struggling to break free.

"The world is our's!" Mortimer was shouting. Minnie was now sobbing. "And the only one who can stop this is all the way in England." He smiled an evil smile.

"Well duck. It is time to die." Magicia said standing up and aiming a spell right at Donald. Donald was now struggling as fast as he could. Magicia aimed and said "Good Bye." As she fired her spell.

"Now you have heard to much Goof." Pete said taking his sword out. "I'm going to miss you're stupid comments." He took a step forward and jabbed his sword at Goofy.

"You can't make it Mickey." Big Time teased. "It is over." Mickey sneered at him, dropped his sword from Big Time's throat and ran to Phillip. He galloped as fast as he could back to France.

A great cheer erupted from behind the locked door. Mortimer smiled and went to the door. "Well, the world isn't going to fall to pieces on it'd own now will it?" Mortimer joked. Minnie was crying .He flung open the door and turned to Minnie "Now get out there and dance with me."

"I have one question." Minnie said. "Who is Magicia's apprentice?" Mortimer smiled a wicked smile and said.

"I am."

The fog was rolling in and the musketeers were preparing for battle. A musketeer scout had come back bringing news that a huge army was coming for them. The musketeers got out their guns and pistols. They were ready for battle. The Beagle Boy clones were in plain sight now. The musketeers took their last breaths and prepared for the worst. It was ouch time.

Chapter 18

The crowd applauded as Minnie and Mortimer stepped out onto the dance floor for the final dance. It was now 11:54.Mortimer held out his hand for Minnie's. She looked at it. Tears were in her eyes. "You're a monster." She said looking at him.

Mortimer grinned. "I try." He said. He took Minnie's hand and the band struck up for the last song of the night. Minnie was swept off her feet into a fast waltz. She looked at the clock. It was inevitable. She couldn't reject Mortimer.

Donald broke his bonds just as the spell flew past his feet. Magicia was furious. "So." She said. "Don't want to go without a fight aye? We'll see how long you last." She flew up into the air and aimed another spell at Donald. He dodged it. He looked around the room, looking for an antidote to Daisy's memory wipe. He saw. It all unguarded on a shelf far on the outer wall. It was high up and he would have to climb the shelves to get to it. Before he could move Magicia flew at him just missing his head. Donald rolled out of the way and jumped into battle.

Pete's sword landed on Goofy's. "I ain't going to quit Pete." He said. "Not till you're back in jail and stay there." Pete laughed and smiled.

"Then I've already won." Pete said. He brought his sword down hard on Goofy's again. Goofy threw Pete's sword off his and took a jab at Pete. He missed and ended up cutting the desk in half. Pete swung again at Goofy and once again Goofy blocked it. Ludwig slipped off of the pillar and ran for cover. He could tell this was going to get ugly. Goofy brought his sword down. This time he managed to move Pete backwards onto one of the catwalks leading off of the pillar. He kept doing this till Pete saw what was happening. With all of his might he threw Goofy onto the floor of the catwalk and lunged at him.

Fernaldo's blade connected with one of the clones. He threw him off but more kept coming. He swung his word left and right trying to escape failing. There was a tight circle around him now. He threw off his attackers and jumped off of the wall. He landed on the ground injuring his ankle. As he was on the ground five clones seized him by force and threw him into a bunch of surviving musketeers. He limped up and looked around. Rain was pelting them as hard as it could. He looked about to see only fourteen remaining. "If we die we will die bravely." He shouted drawing his sword. He and the remaining musketeers rushed at the clone's full force.

Mickey was blinking. The rain was blurring his vision. Phillip was running as fast as he could. They had past Aimes and were heading for Paris. He whipped the reigns harder pushing Phillip faster. Every town he went through people stared at him. Why was he going so fast?

Donald dodged another spell. Magicia was getting harder to beat. He had to get the potion and get out. Magicia threw another spell at him. This one hit him in the leg knocking him down onto his face.

Goofy was getting tired of getting tossed around. He was hammering Pete with attacks but Pete blocked each one. Goofy went of Pete's peg leg. Pete jumped up and struck Goofy in the upper arm. He screamed in pain. He stumbled backward falling to the ground. Pete aimed for his chest but Goofy blocked it. Goofy got up and valiantly fought Pete up a flight of stairs. They were now so high up that if one of them fell they would surely break some bones. Pete knew this. He blocked Goofy's strike and cut the railings that were suspending their catwalk. It went down a long way. Goofy lost his balance and fell down losing his sword in the process. His sword fell all the way down. Pete just needed one more move to finish Goofy off.

Minnie was now desperately looking at the clock. 11:57. Two minutes and it would all end. She cried silent tears.

Fernaldo once again found himself on the ground this time without a sword. He dodged three axes that were raining down on him. There were now four musketeers including him left. There was no hope. The clones were too strong.

Mickey was three miles away from the castle when Phillip gave out and fell to the ground. Mickey was hurtled off of him he looked back. Phillip did not get up again. He looked away and sprinted the rest of the way.

Donald was almost out of energy. Magicia was too good. He had one shot to get the potion. Magicia aimed another spell at him. Instead of running from it Donald aimed his sword so that it reflected back to Magicia. The spell hit the sword and rebounded back on Magica. She screamed her final scream as the spell hit her, knocking her back into the cabinet on the wall making the potion fall down. Donald caught the potion and ran out the door and through the woods. He had to make it in time.

Fernaldo raced up the stairs to the smithery. He grabbed the lock of the door and slid it in place. A moment later an axe came through the door. Fernaldo grabbed the huge pot of smoldering silver and brought it to the window. He opened the window and yelled "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He dumped the silver down onto the square below. It hit its target and it spread through the square destroying everything in its path. That included the clones. He turned around and saw the remaining musketeers killing the axe wielder. He looked at them. There was only two. He sighed and slumped to the floor where he slept. Fernaldo never got up again.

Goofy was on the floor. Pete towered above him. "I guess this is the end Goof." He said. He backed up onto the stairs. He raised his sword and cut Goofy's section off from the stairs. It immediately fell making everything slide down. Pete laughed. Then he noticed that Goofy was stretching out his hand trying to grab his foot. Before he could move he was heaved forward and down ward along with Goofy's hand. Pete swayed there. He looked up. Goofy was holding on by his two-buck teeth that were sunk into the catwalks grates.

"Gess tis is good buy Ete." He said as best he could. Pete noticed what Goofy meant. Pete looked pleadingly at Goofy. Goofy suddenly let go of Pete's leg sending Pete screaming down to the hard floor below. He swung himself over to the stairs and looked down to see Pete. He could make out a black glob on the floor of the library with red coming out of it. He wouldn't see Pete again he thought.

Minnie looked again at the clock. 11: 59. There was just five seconds left. Four. Mortimer smiled. Three. Mortimer twirled Minnie away from him. Two. She was about to come back to him. One. "Mickey!" Minnie cried. The clock chimmed twelve. Mortimer looked at Minnie. She was in Mickey's hands. And by law whoever has the princess in his arms by midnight was to be her husband. Mortimer was angry. Minnie would marry 'Michelo".

Chapter 19

Minnie giggled and kissed Mickey on the lips. "I knew you would make it." She giggled. Their happiness was cut short as Donald, Goofy, and Ludwig entered the hall at the same time. Mickey and Minnie, as well as everyone else, stared at them.

"Donald, honey, come here." Daisy said rushing forward to kiss Donald. Donald stuck out his hand and dumped the antidote down Daisy's throat. Instantly she shook and then fell to the ground. Donald got down on one knee and pulled her up. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Donald replied. "Mickey I know what Pete is up to." He quacked.

"Me too." Goofy added. "He was using Ludwig here to help him take over the world. And his apprentice was going to marry Minnie." Ludwig blushed and shrunk back. All eyes were on him. Minnie gasped. She had just remembered who Magicia's apprentice was.

"Mickey, I know who Magicia's apprentice is." Minnie said. She was shaking Mickey now. "It's."

"Me!" Mortimer shouted. He was angry now. He looked different now. He was breathing hard and hatred burned in his eyes. "I'm her apprentice. You ruined everything by coming back here tonight. You were supposed to be dead right now." He ranted. There were sparks flying across his hands, up his arms, and across his chest. "Now that I have had a healthy amount of galuminum. I can finish you off once and for ALL!" Mortimer shouted. Sparks were now covering his whole body and his eyes were glowing red with hate. He picked his hand up and red lightning flew through the air catching all of them in the chest. When they reached the ground again Mortimer created a shield around them. They were now his prisoners.

"I'll start with you." Mortimer said as he turned towards Donald and Daisy. He threw a power ball at them. Donald jumped in front of Daisy trying to shield the spell from them. It knocked him backwards like he was a rag doll. He and Daisy slammed into the shield, which sparked and struck them with lightning. Then they fell forward onto the floor. They tried to move but were too weak to move.

"Now the Goof." He aimed his hand at Goofy but Goofy ran away from his aim. The spell missed Goofy but came back before it could hit the shield. It circled round and chased Goofy through the area. Mortimer aimed another spell which did the same thing as the first spell. Goofy ran as fast as he could but was no match for the speed of the spells. It hit him in the back and he fell yelping onto the ground. He stayed there frozen in stone. Mortimer smiled.

Before he could kill Mickey he was hit in the head by Mickey's sword. He fell to the ground. Mickey tried to strike again but was blasted upwards by Mortimer. He hit the roof of the shield and was electrocuted just as Donald and Daisy were. He tumbled to the ground. Mortimer got up again and aimed another spell at Mickey. Minnie this time hit Mortimer in the knees. She had found an axe and was now fighting. Mortimer turned to Minnie and shot more lightning at her. Mickey jumped in front of the lightning with a shield. Mortimer then took a deep breath and blew at Mickey and Minnie. The shield blew away and Mickey and Minnie were being pushed by the wind. Some spell fragments flew past them hitting them in the face or arm or leg. Everywhere that the spell hit a cut was made. Mickey was trying to hold Minnie and keep himself from falling away with the wind. Before they could prepare for another blast forty swords had flown at them. "Let's see you dodge those." Mortimer said.

Minnie was battling twenty while Mickey was taking on twenty and Mortimer. Mortimer finally tired of waiting sent out a huge energy blast, which knocked Mickey and Minnie into the center of the arena. Mickey was bleeding from his cheat, arm, and leg. Minnie's dress was terribly ripped, as was Mickey's uniform. She was bleeding from her arm. She was breathing heavily and was lying on the floor not able to get up. Mickey propped himself up to find his face feet from Mortimer's finger. He was very angry.

"It is time that you die." Mortimer said. "You couldn't save Pluto and he can't save you now." His finger was blossoming into a red glow. Mickey could tell he was charging up a death spell. "Now, you die." Mortimer lunged at him but for some odd reason was pulled back by an invisible force. He cocked his neck backward and his hand rose to sending the spell flying into the air. The spell hit the shield and careened back at Mortimer who couldn't move. Mickey rolled over and grabbed Minnie. He propped his shield up between them and Mortimer. He closed his eyes as a huge energy last came from behind him. Three more followed and the room was filled with the final screams of Mortimer Mouse. Mickey could have sworn he heard Pluto barking through the dyne. A weird swirling light appeared and swallowed the barking up. Pluto was gone again.

Chapter 20

Mickey helped Minnie to her feet. Slowly Goofy, Donald, and Daisy also got to their feet. The ballroom exploded with cheers. Minnie's mother and father made their way through the crowd. "How dare you go near my daughter."? Minnie's father said. He was pitch red and pulled Minnie away from Mickey. "I made it clear that I didn't want you hanging out with my daughter. Mickey frowned. "She can't and won't marry a commoner." He said. Daisy pushed through the crowd.

"You can't do that." She said. "They love each other very much." She was oddly smiling. "And either way Mickey is the rightful king of France." Everyone gasped. "I read in a family tree. Mickey's parents were king Morcius and queen Melissa. They ruled in the time of Great War. They hid Mickey so their enemies wouldn't know that they had an offspring. If he is a king then he will have the royal symbol branded on his arm. It will have been covered by a false piece of skin."

Mickey looked at his forearm. He felt across it. Halfway up he felt something. His skin was peeling off. Beneath it was the royal symbol. He gasped. "See." Daisy said triumphantly." He is the true king of France. And thus he is not a commoner, which means."

"Me and Mickey can be together." Minnie said excitedly. She smiled and ran to Mickey with outstretched arms. They hugged and kissed.

"Minnie." Mickey said. He got down on one knee and reached inside his pocket. He opened the little box that he pulled out and showed Minnie a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes Mickey." Minnie said. She jumped onto Mickey and they turned around kissing. Donald put his hand around Daisy.

"Well I guess it worked out for them after all." Donald said.

"Who said it couldn't work for us?" Daisy asked. She closed her eyes and she and Donald kissed. They were all happy and so were everyone else.

Chapter 21

A month later, August 19, the wedding bells in France were ringing. Everyone was joyous as Mickey and Minnie were wed. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Mickey and Minnie kissed. They looked at the crowd that had gathered to see this. Daisy and Donald were behind them with Goofy and Clarabelle next to them. Minnie threw her bouquet as she and Mickey ran down the aisle. Daisy caught it. She turned to Donald and kissed him. Daisy and Donald were married four months later. Seven peaceful years passed since then. Everything was peaceful till word of the remaining Beagle Boy clones was spotted.

"I must go Minnie." Mickey said. "I'll be back you know."

"I know." Minnie replied. "I'm coming with you."

Mickey looked stunned. "You can't go." He said. "It'll be dangerous. You could get hurt."

Minnie smirked. "Not as dangerous as what we lived through." She replied. "We promised to be with each other. Through our ups and downs. Through thick and thin. No matter what." She looked at Mickey and he looked at her. "I'm coming. No matter what you say."

"Fine you can come." Mickey replied. He kissed her and then the proceeded packing.

The next day Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Goofy were all saddled up for their trip. Minnie was wearing a specially made Musketeer uniform for herself while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy wore their regular musketeer uniform. Mickey searched in his pocket for something. When he found it he took it out. It was Pluto's dog collar.

He looked at it for a while remembering the good times he and Pluto had. He kissed it and strapped it to the bridle of his horse. Minnie was busy securing a pouch of food on her horse. Donald was looking at a picture of Daisy, which he stuffed into his pocket. Goofy was looking at a sandwich Clarabelle had made for him. He looked at it remembering Clarabelle. Then he ate it in one gulp.

When he was sure everything was set he turned to Minnie. "Remember Minnie." Mickey said. "I will love you no matter what." Minnie smiled. They kissed. He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Ready musketeers?" he asked. "All for one."

"And one for all!" they all cheered. They reared their horses up as they galloped away into the sunset, going into their next great adventure.


	3. Story So Far

Hello. I know that I have been on a hiatus for a long time but I am coming back…with the final book of this saga under my wing. I am going back and revising all of the old books, putting all of the scenes that I had deleted back in and adding new things. I know this takes a long time so I will not blame you for not wanting to reread the stories with just for the new stuff. However, I think that you should be aware of all the things still left to answer or plots to be resolved. Therefore, after each story, I am putting a chapter solely dedicated to preparing you for the final book. Sort of a "Story So Far." Kind of thing. So, here are the things from the Three Musketeers 2 that will be important to remember.

**When he looked around a corner he saw her. She was looking in a huge gold mirror that covered ¾ s of the wall.**

**In her rage, she slammed the book back into the shelf, knocking another, smaller one free. It fell with a light thud on the ground.**

**Galunium is a substance that when given to a witch or wizard makes them more powerful.**

See you next time.

**12 23 07**


End file.
